Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix
by platudo
Summary: LOS PLANES DE VOLDEMORT, PROGREOS DE HARRY, NUEVAS CLASES, EXPEDICION DE MORTIFAGOS
1. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX cap I

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX  
  
Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, sino pues espero que me den ideas porque aveces llegan en abundancia, pero otras veces no llega ni una, los personejes en su mayoria son de la Autora de la Saga Harry Potter y... , pero tambien habran unos que otros de mi invencion y otros prestados de algunos fics.  
***** La llegada a Privet Drive ******  
  
En el auto tio Vernon venia echando vaina acerca de la perdida de tiempo que suponia buscar al fenomeno */ la expresión mas cariñosa que este podría ofrecer sobre Harry */ en vez de estar acompañando a su querido Dudders viendo el programa favorito de aquella morsa viviente, ultimamente tio vernon habia decidido volverse fan de los teletubis /*que asco*/ y vivia muy feliz con su hijo analizando lo complejo e interesante de estos.... Bueno aparte de esto Harry volvia muy triste no solo por los tormentoso recuerdos que le traian los sucesos del ultimo curso, la muerte de Cedric y peor aun el haber presenciado y ser participe del resurgimiento del mago mas temido y tenebroso de los ultimos tiempos lord Voldemort, ademas que antes de mostarse al auto de Vernon recibio una lechuza instantanea de parte del Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore quien le comunicaba que este verano por ningun motivo podria abandonar la residencia de sus tios. /*imaginaos como estaba el pobre*/.  
  
Tres horas despues de la partida de la estacion de trenes llegaron a "Casa" donde la Morsa Gigante arrollo a Harry con su nueva, descomunal y monumental panza que era la envidia de las colecciones de Botero /*es el escultor de los gordos esos que se ven casi en todo el mundo*/, mientas intentaba salir a la calle luego de atascarse por mas de 10 minutos tratando de salir por la puerta. Luego de semejante sopeton, le toco llevar sus cosas a su cuarto que esta vez estaba peor que nunca ya que hacia 2 dias la tia Marge habia dejado a su mascota alojada en su cuarto y esta se habia tomado la molestia de dejarle marcada la zona /*esas porquerias que dejan los perros por ahi cuando no los dejan salir a la calle */ al quien alli vivia. Harry vio esto y su depresión parecia llegar al extremo pero quien diria que esta aumentaria mas luego de limpiar y organizar su cuarto, al bajar a comer le comunicaron que se habia tardado 1 minuto mas de lo pensado y por tanto Dudders decidio comerse la chichigua que le iban a dar. Cantandole asi a este la tabla de horarios que deberia seguir de ahora en adelante para que alcanzara a obtener aunque sea su racion de pomelo extra chica.  
  
***** La recuperacion ********  
  
Ultimamente Hedwig salia muy a menudo y llegaba feliz a su jaula cosa que a Harry se le hizo muy extraño porque como no habia tenido contacto con Ron las gargerias lechuciles se habian agotado cosa que a Hedwig no le gustaba, pero luego penso que seguro habria algunas crias de ratones en el barrio y esta se estaria divirtiendo y alimentandose bien.  
  
Lo que Harry no sabia es que Hedwig todos los dias se dirigia a casa de la Sra Figg, era la anciana con quien lo dejaban sus tios cuando pequeño cuando salian, y esta la cuidaba muy bien, ademas al saber ella hablar el lenguaje de las lechuzas estaba enterada de toda la situación de Harry en ese momento y mantenia contacto con Dumbledore y Sirius, por que aparte de ser la Madrina de Harry y parte del grupo... /* ups casi la cago dando detalles avanzados */.  
  
Faltaban 1 día para el cumpleaños de Harry y misteriosamente un curioso grupo 7 personas (5 jovenes , 1 anciano,y 1 anciana) se reunian en una casa a pocas cuandra del No 4 de Privet Drive y se escuchaban un gran alboroto en ella. Al mismo tiempo un a tio Vernon le llego una Invitacion para tres personas al I Congreso Internacional de los Fans de los Teletubies que se llevaria en Perú y en la adjunta señalaban que tenian que estar al día siguiente en el terminal aereo de Londres, tio Vernon muy contento llamo a la gran Morsa y le mostro la invitacion y este al parecer queria morirse de la alegria por la noticia pero de inmediato le dijo a su padre que que harian con el fenomeno, el viaje era para tres y a ese no lo dejarian en casa por nada del mundo dijo Vernon entonces Dudders recordo a la Sra Figg pero no para solucionar el problema sino por que sabia lo furioso que se pomia su Primo al ir a visitar la casa con olor a repollo con la manada de gatos de los que era dueña la Sra Figg, Vernon sonrio malevolamente, hizo una corta llamada y le dijo a Harry ve recoje tus cosas que te quedaras el resto del verano en la casa de la Sra Figg que no se como hace para aceptar cuidarte engendro del ... pero no continuo añl ver que Haryy sonreia, anque este sin saber porque sintio que se sentiria mejor alla que con sus horrendos tios, o solo en esa casa que solo le traian recuerdos de la alacena de reclusion, y en 2 minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la casa con el baul listo, la jaula vacia, Hedwig no estaba como cosa rara y su varita escondida en el bolsillo del pantalon que le quedaba 3 tallas mas grande.  
  
Se dirigieron a la casa de la Sra Figg y tanto Vernon como Harry se sorprendieron cuando en vez de abrir la anciana salio a su encuentro una mujer de no mas de 27 años muy bella y que les saludo muy alegremente, Vernon se desconcerto un pococ pero luego con su usual mal humor saludo lo mas cortesmente que podia, agradecio por el favor que la abuela de la joven les hacia y se largo de inmediato. Harry aun estaba embobado viendo a la joven cuando esta lo saco de sus pensamientos invitandolo a seguir a la sala , allí le ofrecio un te y despues de tomarselo observando como habia cambiado la decoracion de la casa con la llegada de la supuesta nieta de la Sra Figg fue enviado por esta a habitacion que ocuparia este verano, que era una suite presidencial comparado con la pocilga de cuarto que tenia en casa de sus tios. Acomo sus cosas y luego bajo cuando fue llamado para merendiar, a Harry le empezo a gustar la estancia en esta casa pero habia algo raro, ¿y la Sra Figg pregunto harry?, las joven sonriendo le dijo que no se preocupara por ahora que terminara de merendear y luego saldrian a conseguir nueva ropa para el que se veia peor que un vago londinense mutado con somalí.  
  
Llegada la noche lugo de ir de compras Harry seguia preguntandose quien seria ella y por la Sra Figg, luego de cenar, se fue al cuarto y cayo en un profundo sueño. Mientras tanto a eso de las 10:45 p.m. nuevamente las 9 personas misteriosas de antes pero ahora en el lugar de la anciana estaba la joven se desvelaban por terminar a tiempo lo que llevavan 1 mes planeando.  
  
A las 12:00:001 se encontraban chocando contra la ventana del cuarto donde estaba Harry 5 lechuzas, este enseguida desperto acordandose que era su cumpleaños No 15, abrio rapidamente la vetana y vio que no venian con paquetes distintos, sino que traian una gran pancarta que decia:  
  
"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY "  
  
Las letras brillaban tan intensamente que harry no pudo dustinguir que de repente una especie de cupula se poso sobre la casa de la Sra Figg, harry sintio miedo y corrio al closett donde estaba el baul con su varita, pero al parecer era muy tarde ya no estaban ahi ninguna de las dos cosas, se estaba aterrorizando debajo de las lechuzas estaban formandose un grupo de personas que iban en aumento, penso que la joven que estaba en la casa era mortifaga y Voldemor haria de este su cumpleaños al fin lo que estaba tratando de realizar desde hacia 14 años darle fin a su vida. Entonces se dijo a si mismo recordando a Hagrid lo que tenga venir, vendra y reunio todo su valor como un Griffindor que era y salio de la Habitación dispuesto a enfrentarse a Voldemor con o sin varita aunque al parecer no fuese buena idea, pero lo que si no era Cobarde.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nota: Que pasara con Harry sera un ataque de Voldemor?, quienes son esa 7 personas que se reunian, quienes son los que estan debajo de la pancarta, que pasara con Harry.? Muy pronto lo averiguaremos, ni yo mismo lo se. 


	2. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX cap II

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX  
  
Capitulo II  
  
Al mismo tiempo que llegaron las lechuzas habian aparecido cientos de mortifagos al rededor de la casa de la señora Figg, dicha lechuza era un señuelo que indicaría donde se encontraba Potter- Muy bien Colagusano al fin una idea brillante de tu parte para eliminnar a Potter - Dijo una voz fria y aguda. Estaban a tan solo 5 metros de la casa cuando Voldemort, el terror del mundo magico, dio tres pasos al frente para poder dar fin a sus plan que habia empezado hacia 14 años. Justo en ese momento una cupula dorada rodeo la casa separandola de Voldemort y sus mortifagos, - Ese viejo loco, dijo Voldemort, cree que me va a detener con un simple escudo...., lo que paso en ese preciso instante lo dejo desconcertado y mas aun a la persona que se posaba sobre la ventana a ver las lechuzas, un grupo de hombres de tunicas doradas empezo a rodear la casa dentro de la cupula formando asi una segunda barrera entre el grupo tenebroso y la casa, Harry quie estaba en la ventana solo alcanzaba a ver lo que sucedia dentro del escudo.  
  
Lo siguiente que sucedio fue que Voldemort hizo un movimiendo en diagonal con su mano y deshizo el escudo y con una sonriza que extremecio a todos sus seguidores se encaro con uno de los encapuchados dorados que encabezaba la barrera protectora. - Que piensas hacer Voldemort le dijo el sujeto, que se quito la capucha y dejo ver el rostro de un viejo con plateadas barbas y mas conocido como Albus Dumbledore, el unico a quien el Señor Tenebrosos temia. Voldemort solo puso cara de asco - si es que puede ponerla de mas ya que en si todo en ella es una asco- y le dijo a Dumbledore " Tu viejo loco piensa que con ese gru pillo de aurores y magos recien egresado de tu colegio van a poder detenerme en mi camino hacia el poder, no seas iluso ya solo eres un viejo decrepito. ¡Quitate de mi camino, grito". Pero el viejo mago solo suspiro con un brillo intenso en su mirada, levanto su brazo derecho i con su varita toco un tatuaje del feniz que tenia a 10 cm encima del codo, haciendo que este brillara y por consiguiente todos los encapuchados dorados mostraran sus rostros, que empezaron a brillar como si el poder magico emergiera a travez de ellos, el viejo se volvio hacia el mago tenebroso y le dijo "Tendras que pasar poor encima de la Orden y te aconsejo que te retires y nos ahorres trabajo". Voldemort furioso saco su varita y asi seguido de todos su mortifagos, a la vez todos los encapuchados dorados hicieron lo mismo, iniciandose así una atroz lucha, pasados diez minutos en los que caian miembros de un lado y de otro la puesrta de la casa se abrio dando paso a la Salida de Harry, Voldemort lo noto enseguida y al ver que Dumbledore nmo lo hacia aprovecho para lanzar un Avada, Harry abrio sus ojos no entendia que sucedia, el reconocia muchois mortifagos de los que habia alli pues los vio en la asquerosa ceremonia de su resurgimiento, pero no sabia quienes eran los de dorado, pero en eso vio a Dumbledore, que se batia con cinco mortifagos y noto que un rayo verde se aproximaba hacia el, supo enseguida que era la maldición imperdonable, pero no sintio miedo, sin saber porque y movido por una fuerza extraña levanto su mano derecha y detubo el rayo haciendolo desaparecer y causando un estrepitoso ruido que llamo la atención de todos los presentes, los dorados , corrieron enseguida al lado del recien aparecido en escena para protegerlo, pero Dumbledore se dirigio a Voldemort quien estaba perplejo ante lo que acababa de suceder su maldicion detenida con la mano, imposible pensaba, Dumbledore simplemente le dijo al mago oscuro y a sus mortifagos que se largaran que por mas que quisiseran ellos no iban a poderse destruir, pues no era la hora y le lanzo un encantamiento a Voldemort que aun observaba confuso, aparecio una especie de fenix dorado, con los ojos azules garras rojas que atravezo a Voldemort este se tambaleo pero no cayo los mortifagos muertos de miedo desaparecvieron a la vez que su señor. Dumbledore sonrio, aunque estaba preocupado y muy cansado la batalla habia sido ardua, luego se acerco a ver como estaba harry que estaba siendo inspeccionado por los encapuchados dorados y le pregunto si estaba bien, a lo que Harri solo se limito a asentir con un movimiento vertical de la cabeza. Dumbledore ordeno a lo de dorado que se retirasen menos a cuatro que se encotraban revisando a los que cayeron heridos.  
  
Los seis (Dumbledore, Harry, y los otros cuatro) entraron a la casa y se diriguieron a la sala, Harry que solo distinguia a Dumbledore por ahora, miraba a los demas de manera inquietante -Quienes seran estos?, acaso a esto se referia Dumbledore cuando le encargo a Sirius y a Lupin que encontrara a los otros del grupo?...- Volteo a mirar a su Director y le dio la impresion de que leyera sus pensamientos cuando este le afirmo que estaba en lo cierto. - Harry, hoy tus amigos Hermonie, Ron y su familia, al igual que tu padrino y tu madrina te estaban organizando un fiesta sorpresa, por tu cumpleaños, como te habia dicho no debias haber salido de la casa de tus tios, pero ante la insistencia de tus amigos, se dio un cambio de planes y tu tio recibio esa invitación aunque en eso yo tuve algo que ver, como ya te habras dado cuenta la vieja Sra Figg no se encuentra, por que ella en realidad es la joven que conociste como su nieta, ella es una bruja y es tu madrina, -Harry estaba sor prendido-, alguna vez pensaste como es que los mortifagos no te encontraron? pues ella es la razon vivio todo este tiempo cerca de ti para protegerte, aparte del encantamiento que esta sobre tu casa. Al mudarte tuve que venir a hacer el mismo encantamiento aqui, pero al parecer algun mortifago se dio de cunta de tu salida de la casa de tus tios e informo a Voldemort, pues cuando se presento Voldemort y su comitiva se activo el escudo y la Orden del Fenix enseguida se presento a protegerte. - Profesor, dijo Harry, Dime Albus por favor le espeto el viejo. Que es la orden del fenix y como es eso de la fiesta y que mi madrina es esa joven y el encantamient..., Tranquilo Harry te explicare lo que pueda ahora y lo demas cunado estes preparado, ok?. Primero lo de la orden pues es un grupo que lucha por unos ideales, que cuando sea el momento lo sabras. Lo de tu madrina no podria saberlo pues se delataria la presencia magica y correrias un riesgo mayor a l tratar de hacer contacto con ella, lo de la fiesta, pues ya ves que se arruino por el momento pero eso tiene solución. Y lo del encantamiento era la razon por la que no se podian acercar magos tenebrosos a casa de tus tios, pero ahora que Voldemort ha roto un escudo semejante, creo que no podras estar seguro con ellos. Por eso desde ahora iras a vivir con tu madrina al Valle de Godric en uno de los Castillos que has heredado y que has de recibir hoy que cumples 15 años, a proposito felicidades. Y tomando de la mano a Harry Dumbledore se desaparecio con todos los aqui presentes (tranquilos ya dire quienes son ) y aparecieron en frente de un Castillo con un Escudo en sus puertas que extrañamente le parecio familiar a Harry.  
  
Para describir el castilo podriamos compararlo con el de Hagwards, solo que con 2 torres solamentes y sin mazmorras, en cuanto al tamaño y el interior eran muy parecidos.  
  
De repente aparecio la joven Madrina de Harry, junto con Hermonie y los Wesley por un lado del Castillo, ademas de un Curioso perro negro que ladrando de alegria salto sobre Harry. Inmediatamente tomo su forma humana y saludo a los presentes. -Bueno creo que es hora de las presentaciones y por favor jovenes refiriendose a los amigos de Harry que se iban lanzando sobre él a saludarlo, dejemos el saludo para un poco mas tarde, estos asintieron. Bueno Harry James Potter dijo Dumbledore, te presento de manera oficial a tu madrina Arabella Figg, la joven sonrio y con una lagrima que salia de sus ojos corrio a abrazar a su ahijado - Harry, perdoname por no contarte en todos estos años, comprendeme por favor era por tu seguridad, luego de lo de James y Lily..., Harry la abrazo y la tranquilizo haciendo ver que comprendia,. Todos miraban la escena y tambien se sentian alegres por la alegria de Harry. Dumbledore reanudo las presentaciones presentando a los otros cuatro mientras los mencionados se quitaban la capucha dorada de sus tunicas mostrando su rostro la presentación fue en el siguiente orden: Mundugunus Fletcher Miembro de la Orden del Fenix, era muy parecido a Sirius solo que ademas tenia bigote y era un poco mas serio que Sisrius, Remus Lupin a quien ya conocemos, tambien Miembro de la Orden del fenix, Alaostor Moody (claro el original) con su ojo magico dando vieltas miembro de la Orden del fenix pero segun él en receso, y la cuarta persona era Rebeca Flamel hija de Nicola Flamel el inventor de la Piedra Filosofal y tambien antiguo miembro de la orden cuyo puesto ocupa ahora su hija. Dumbledore continuo diciendo: otros dos de los miembors son tu madrin Arabella Figg, tu Padrino Sirius Black y por supuesto yo. Pero tambien tus padres pertenecian a la orden al igual que el traidor de Peter, pero bueno a lo que veniamos, ya te explique en parte lo que me preguntaste, ahora el asunto del Castillo. Arabella por favor. La joven Arrabella tomo la palabra y se ubico al lado de una placa que habia en la pared de la entrada al castillo y se dirigio a harry. Tus padres antes de su valiente muerte, ya sabian que esto iba a ocurrir por eso me encargaron junto con Sirius que al cumplir tus 15 años te hiceramos entrega del Castilo de tu familia, asi como hizo Hagrid con la camara de Gringots cuando empezaste en Hogwrats. Este castillo no solo refleja la historia de tu familia sino la de tus ancestros que hoy se revelara ante los aqui presentes que han sido escogidos por el jefe de la orden, los cuales no podrian ser mas que los miembros de la misma y tu amigos que han sido tu familia en estos ultimos 4 años. La estirpe de los Potter tiene sus raices mas visibles en Merlin ,Godric Griffindor, Albus Dumbledore, James Potter y ahora Harry James Potter, por parte paterna , pero aunque parezca sorpesa luego del estudio del arbol genialogico de Lily Evans, por parte Materna se realza el nombre de Rowena Ravenclaw. Por lo tanto la revelación del Herdero de Griffindor y Ravenclaw. Todos menos Albus Dumbledore quedaron asombrados y empezaron a hacer comentarios de alegria, otro motivo mas para creer en Harry dijo Fred , todos lo apoyaron , pero aquel chico de ojos verdes intensos y cabello despeinado al narural se preguntaba- Si yo soy eso porque no me siento tan seguro para enfrentarme a Voldemort como todos esperan...- Dumbledore paro las exclamaciones y pidio seguir con la ceremonia, que consistio en entregar el castillo a Harry e invocar un encahtamiento protector que reforzaria los ya puestos a travez de los siglos sobre el castillo luego de que los miembros de la orden terminaron la invocacion, todos gritaron a festejar!, entonces las puertas del castillo se abriron y mostraron un imponente Salon de Recepcion mas grande que el comedor del colegio, pasaron por una bliblioteca quizas un poco mas grande que la del colegio lo que puso a hermione con los ojos como platos y muy pero muy contenta, dando un comentario que hizo a todos reir - Al fin harry estudiara como debe ser- Ron solo murmuro - Pobre Harry ahora tendra a Hermione todos los dias aqui acosandolo a hacer los deberes, luego curiosiaron la cocina que al parecer de todos no dejaria desnutrir de nuevo a harry(recordando lo que sufria con sus tios), luego pasaron al comedor donde estaba puesta una gran mesa, pero no siguieron a ella porque tenian que terminar el tour por el castillo, en el centro del castillo habia una especie de coliseo que se dividia en dos secciónes una para duelos y otra para Quidditch, todos estaban aun mas sorprendidos cada vez que entraban a una sección nueva, siguieron a unas piscinas que estaban al lado del coliseo, luego una pequeña(bueno ni tan pequeña) replica del bosque prohibido, donde habitaban criaturas magicas que eran cuidadas por la familia, y por ultimo (en el primer piso claro esta) un estudio que no tiene nada que envidiarle al a biblioteca donde se encobntraban un sin fin de instrumentos magicos, ademas de las plumas, pergaminos, agendas, reveladores y muchas otras cosas magicas que no podrian tener en el colegio por supuesto, aqui los gemelos se quedaron detallando los objetos para hacer replicas pero en bromas que se incluirian en los sortilegios que ya tenian patentados. Pasaron al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, mas bien parecia un hotel (en tiepos antiguos la familia era numerosa mas que la Wesley), cada habitacion tenia su cama, baño privado, un ventanal a diferentes direcciones del exterior del castillo, un intercomunicador magico, una chimenea, una mesita con su respectiva silla y un reloj parecido al de los wesley pero mucho mas fino y completo, luego en el tercer y ultimo piso se encontraba una sección especial dedicada a las lechuzas y pajaros mensajeros, donde podian descansar placidamente, un observatorio astronomico y un salon del tiempo , que permitia al que ingresara alli vivir todas las sitaciones posibles en y en la realidad solo pasaba 1/100 del tiempo transcurrido en el cuarto -especial para los deberes penso herminoe. Para el desarrollo de Sortilegios pensaron los gemelos. Para hablar con Giny, pero que estoy pensando si es la hermana de ron, es como una hermana para mi, una simple amiga, pero este año esta muy bella, pero que dices, sera que me gusta Giny?, esto pasaba por la cabeza de Harry. Mientras que Ron estaba más rojo que su cabello si eso se puede pensan quien sabe que cosas con quien sabe quien-. Bueno eso es todo el tour, hay cosas ocultas como todo sitio magico pero eso le queda para descubrir dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a los chicos y a una Giny que ante estas palabras se sonrojo mucho, tanto que la Sra Wesley se preocupo si estaba enfermandose o algo por el estilo. Bajaron al comedor y encontraron todo apagado, luego y chasquido de dedos hizo que se iluminara el comedor al mejor estilo de Halloween de Hogwarts y las Bruijas de Macbeth aparecieron en un rincon del salon amenizando el comienzo de la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que jamas haya vivido Harry, este estaba feliz, empezaron a entregarle los regalos, Ron le regalo el uniforme completo de los Chudley Cannons el equipo favorito de ambos, tanto para Harry como para su lechuza, todos le hicieron ponerselo , trajeron a Hedwig y le pusieron el uniforme esta no se enfurecio por que al final le gusto el vestuario, le tomaron fotos y se veian muy bien, su lechuza no se dejaba escapar en ninguna foto parecia modelo -quien la viera diria que era un animago luciendose en su transformación-, lo gemelos la ultima edición del kit completo de los Sortilegios Wesley que probaron ahi mismo con cada uno de los aistentes provocando risas y alarido cuan Dumbledore se convirtio en canario cuando se comio una galleta de todo eso quedo foto, Hermione le regalo un libro titulado "La estrategia del buscador y las formas mas famosas y eficacez de atrapar la snitch", todos miraron a Hermiones como diciendo que mas se podria esperar sino un libro , pero para sorpresa de todos este venia acompañado por el juego completo de pelotas y unos aros portatiles para practicar en cualquier ocasion, Harry sonrio y beso aHermione (en la mejilla claro esta), le tocaba el turno a Giny que estaba muy nerviosa y tan roja como el cabello de su familia, le entrego el regalo que consistia en una pulsera con un dige de la H que brillaba intensamente, acompañada de una carta y un album de fotos donde estaban las experiencias de los 4, ROn, Herm , Harry y Giny, pero era curioso habian mas fotos donde salian estos dos muy contentos, cuando todos vieron las fotos tanto Gini como Harry se sintieron el crentro de atracción y como harry debia agradecerlo (pues ya lo habia hecho con Hermione)todos estaban a la espectativa del gesto, pero en eso Sirius le salvo la vida por asi decirlo a harry haciendo una broma y desviando la atención. HArry se acerco a Ginny y le agradecio con un calido beso en la mejilla, ambos se quedareon un rato sintiendo sus mejillas que ardian y esta le recordo que luego leyera la carta y hablarian. Paso el regalo de Sirius que era una coleccion completa de la recopilación de la historia de los merodeadores que incluia tanto la capa, el mapa, utencilios, planes y consignas que tenian el famoso grupo de Hogwart de aquella epoca, lo que agradecio Harry con todo el alma ya que le recordaba a su padre, luego Arrabella le regalo una especie de camara de video que tenia consigando los momentos mas importantes que vivio Lily junto James, ademas de alguans peleitas y todo, Harry se sentia el mas afortunado del mundo, ya conoceria casi todo sobre sus padres ya que un maldito le nego conocerlos y amarlos en Vida. Remus lupin le regalo un kit de mantenimiento para varitas con nucleo de Fenix, junto con un ejemplar de La defensa contra el lado oscruro, un libro escrito por Godric Griffindor del cual existieron 3 ejemplares, de los cuales 1 destruyo Salazar, el otro lo Poseia Dumbledore y el otro era de su padre que habia designado a este entregarselo en su momento, y un conjunto de instrumentos magicos para su seguridad. Los cuatro que habian estado encapuchado le regalaron un Fenix, al que decidio llamar Falcore, y la dotacion completa de libros y utensilios escolares de ese año. Por ultimo Albus Dunbledore quien no se quedo atras le regalo un pensadero, le entrgo la espada de Godric Griffindor, unos lentes nuevos claro que identicos a los que tenia, un rolex mugle y una dotacion de elfos domesticos para su servicio. Ya estaban por empezar la cena luego de ver los regalos cuando aparecio un ser curioso que traia una bufanda roja en su cuella y era ¡Dobby! grito Harry, el elfo al cual jharry logro liberar del servicio de Lucius Mafloy y que desde entonces eran buenisimos amigos, este estaba por empezar a darse golpes contra la pard por no llegar a la hora correcta pero tanto Hermione, como Ron corrieron a evitar que hiciera un espectaculo, Señor Harry Potter, Señor, Dobby no llego a tiempo a su fiesta, doby es un elfo.., pero harry lo calmo mintiendole que apenas iban a comemzar a lo que el elfo sonrio y le extendio a harry un paquete enorme que contenia una dotacion de Cerverzas de Mantequilla, como para un mes con acompañantes y todo. Señor HArry Potter, Dobby sabe que los guantes de distintos colores no agradaban a Harry Potter Señor-dijo el elfo- por eso este presente por parte de Winky y Dobby señor espero que le guste y me disculpe porque tengo que partir. Muchas Gracias Dobby, fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir agradecidfo Harry, antes de que este desapareciera. Luego de ese improvisto muy jovial empezo un banquete que habian preparado la Sra Wesley, Arrabella y Rebeca, ya que los elfos no habian estado a su disposición antes de la fiesta. Pero no tenian nada que envidiar a los banquetes de bienvenida de Hogwarts comento Dumbledore. Ron parecia en un paraiso junto a Sirius y los Gemelos., deboraban todo lo que encontraban a su paso, al final en el postre Sirius dirijio unas palabras a Harry, y con esto se fueron a descansar. A diferencia que en ocasiones anteriores, esta vez no hicieron parejas para dormi ya que habian cuartos de sobra y los padrinos de Harry quisieron que disfrutar aunque sea por una noche solo la instancia en su alcoba que era la principal del segundo piso(era algo asi como una suite presidencial) y como todos estaban agotados ni Hermione, ni Ron pusieron objeciones. Sirius le dijo a Harry antes de entrar a su habitacion que todo estarian alli hasta los dos siguiientes dias, porque tenian que aclarar alguans cosas de la orden y comentarle algunas cosas de su incumbencia. Mas tranquilo ahora Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejo caer en unsueño feliz en el que soño con sus padres, sus amigos, sus padrinos, la orden y muy especialmente en Ginny. 


	3. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX cap II...

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX Capitulo III  
  
Al siguiente día, Harry se levanto como a las 8:30 pensando que habia tenido uno de los mejores sueños de toda su vida, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que era realidad, que por poco casi se cae de la cama al observar de nuevo asombrado el tamaño y el contenido de su habitación, ya que la noche anterior cayo dormido instantaneamente. Se paro de la cama y se dirigio al baño y se pego el mejor baño que antes hubiera tomado ya que como era semejante a los de los prefectos tenia grifos con muchos shampues y la tina era muy reconfortante, mientras se bañaba habian tres dudas en su cabeza, que es lo que siento por Giny?, que es la Orden del fenix?, Como es que soy tambien heredero de Ravenclaw, si en la selección el sombrero me iba a poner en Slytheriny o Griffindor, pero no menciono nada de Ranvenclaw?. Pero estaba seguro que lo de Ginny se empezaria a esclarecer cuando leyera la carta y hablara con ella y las otras dos cosas minutos mas tarde cuando me aclaren las cosas que según Sirius eran de su incumbencia. Se vistio con las ropas nuevas que encontro en el closet que ocupaba practicamente toda la pared lateral izquierda, pero eso no fue motivo para demorar en la elección ya que a primera vista vió una tunica Verde esmeralda, con lechuzas que volaban y snitchs que brillaban perseguidas por escobas. Ademas encontro unos comodos tenis marca Nicke (es Nike pero para magos) que permitian dar saltos a 30 metros de distancia, y se puso los nuevos lentes que le regalo Albus. Se disponia a salir de la habitación cuando recordo la carta de Giny, entonces decidio leerla antes de salir, en la carta decia:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te deseo primeramente un feliz cumpleaños y que tu nueva vida sea mas placentera que la que tenias con tus tios. Te preguntaras por que he escrito esta carta especialmente para ti. Bueno, no se si te habras dado de cuenta, pero creo que no aun, que (esto ha sido un poco para mi) desde que te vi en el anden de la estación King Cross hace mas de cuatro años quede perdidamente enamorada de tí, en un principio creí que era por tu fama, el niño que vivio, pero luego con el tiempo me di de cuenta que eres una persona maravillosa que siempre deseas el bien para los demas, siempre estas ahí para tus amigos y en especial tienes esos ojos que me matan cada vez que me miras y me derrito haciendo que se me caigan las cosas y me sonroje tanto como mi cabello(creo que eso si lo habias notado), tambien despues de que me salvaste en segundo cuando ese maldito diario me engaño, confirme que realmente te amo con todo mi corazón y sufro mucho incluso mas que Ron y Hermione cuando te pasan esas cosa desagradables. Se que quizas es tarde, que de pronto ya te gusta alguna otra, como Cho, pero quise escribirte esto para saber si tendre algun día posibilidad de ser mas que una amiga tuya, por eso deseo que hablemos un rato, como amigos que somos para aclarar esta situación que he s´portado ya mas de cuatro años y tranquilo que sea lo que sea que pase allí te comprendere y siempre te seguire amando.  
  
Besos con todo el amor de mi Corazón  
  
Giny  
  
Harry se impacto al leer esto, él sabia que Giny lo admiraba, pero de aqui a que lo amará era una sorpresa que no se esperaba, ademas el tambien estaba en esa situación pero sin saber que sentioa por Giny, por que despues de abrir los ojos, con la mala experiencia que tuvo con Cho, se fijo en la Hermana menor de su amigo, la cual ahora era mas alta, habia cambioado mucho desde la vez de la Camara de los Secretos, ahora tenia la cara mas risueña, su cuerpo empezo a desarrollarse y ya empezaba a verla no como la niña sino como una mujer que le inquietaba por su belleza natural. Se quedo pensativo y decidio que sería bueno tambíen para el confesarle lo que sentía a Giny, pero el lo haría de frente, no por carta, ademas queria consultar algo con Ron primero para estar mas tranquilo. Se miro al espejo (de esos que hablan) y este le dijo, oye chaval si que te sonrojaste, quie es esa tan especial de la carta?, pero harry no le presto atención, respiro profundamente y salio de la habitación mas sereno y sin el rojo intenso de las mejillas con que se habia visto en el espejo. Bajo al comedo y bservo que allí estaban todos esperandolo para desayunar, y observo como estaban sentados todos, los señores Wesley estaban en la esquina del comedor, junto con los gemelos, ademas de Bill y Charlie quienes habian llegado horas antes, a la derecha junto a los gemelos estaban Ron y Hermione hablando muy animadamente(raro que no estubieran peliando), al lado de estos estaban Lupin, Mundugunus, Arabella y Sirius que estaba al lado de la silla de Cabecera desocupada, por el otro lado al lado de Bill estaba Rebeca seguida por Alaostor, Albus y Giny que estaba frente a Sirius al lado del puesto vacio, por lo tanto supuso que ese era su puesto. Se pregunto por que le tocaba al lado de Giny?, pero otra vez Sirius lo saco de las dudas recibiendolo con un abrazo al igual que los demas y diciendo le que Giny habia pedido estar a tu lado en el desayuno para acordar no se que cosa sobre no se cual carta, entonces se sintio mas tranquilo y se sento a desayunas, el desayuno, para sorpresa de todos no fue el tipico de los magos Bacon, tostadas cn mermelada ni cosas por el estilo, sino que por orden de Albus Harry tendria un nuevo regimen alimenticio pero que seria tambien delicioso, hoy empezamos con cereales dijo é y aparecieron al frente de cada uno un plato hondo, al ladeo de este una jarra con leche y al otro lado una caja que segun el gusto eran Korn Flakes, Zucaritas, Choco Ctispi, o Frut Loops (todo muy americano no?), todos estaban estrañados hasta el anciano que dio la inicativa pero para fortuna de todos Hermione ya conocia esos desayunos y les indico que la leche se vertia en el plato y luego el cereal en el mismo y no la leche en la caja de cereal como lo estaba empezando a hacer Artur que como siempre se divertia con las cosas mugles. Mientras desayunaban se observaba que los gemelos estaban empezando a maquinar planes sobre nuevos sortilegios, que Ron estaba mas concentrado que de costunbre en mirar a Hermione y esta estaba contenta por esto, que Sirius y Arabella se llevaban muy bien y que Bill le estaba hecahndo los perros a Rebeca, entonces el se puso las pilas y entablo conversación con Giny para cuadrar la hora de la reunion que resulto a las 8 de la noche en el salon del tiempo. Luego de desayunar y escuchar los chistes de Sirius y Lupin quie superaban con creces los de los gemelos, se diriguieron al salon de Recepción donde se sentaron para empezar a aclara las cosas, en eso Sirius tomo la palabra para comunicar el plan que tenian para el día. Bueno hoy y mañana como todos sabemos estaremos aclarando las dudas y exponiendo a Harry toda la información que debe de recibir ya que ha llegado el momento en que se le aclare todo lo que ha pasado, pasa y pasara y como lo hemos hecho, ademas de como afrontaremos el futuro, por lo tanto primero se tocara el tema del Heredero de griffindor y Ravenclaw donde todos los presentes estan invitados a participar, luego se expondra lo que ha pasado y esta sucediendo donde tambien todos podrán asistir, despues se expondra lo de la Orden del Fenix, en la cual solo los de la orden y Harry estaran presentes, luego de almorzar tendremos un partido de quidditch, seguremos con la eleccón de algunos nuevos miembros de la orden que aun no sabemos cuantos serán, luego se hara una asamblea donde estaremos todos presentes incluidos lo profesores del colegio para realiar un plan de trabajo para ponernos todos a nivel similar de aurores para poder defendernos mejor dada la condición en que estamos, luego cenaremos , harry tiene a las 8 un asunto que atender y luego Albus no dirigira unas palabras para lo que mañana nos espera. Muy bien exclamo Albus Dumbledore empecemos pues, pero antes he de aclarar que si alguno desea retirarse o salir a si sea a tomar refrigerio no hay problema, creo que Harry nos da permiso, y le guiño el ojo a este el cual asintio. Albues empezo a contar como el Padre de harry, James Potter el día que recibio la noticia que Lily habia quedado embarazada le conto que el era descendiente directo de Godric Griffindor y que por consiguiente Harry tambien lo sería, ademas según supo de James, Voldemort ya habia descubierto su situación de Heredero y lo estaba buscando para eliminarlo, por esto albuis le propuso lodel encantamiento Fidelio, pero no contaba con la traición del guardador del secreto. Dumbledore le dijo a James que el tambien tenia sangre de Griffindor pero que no era el heredero directo como si lo era James, por lo tanto se comprometio a proteger a Harry pasará lo que pasrá, ya que segun una antigua profesía solo el heredero de Griffindor podría acabar con el innombrable. Luego de la muerte de tus padres-- continuo Albus- te llevamos donde tus tios donde estabas protegido por un escudo y tu madrina a unas cuantas casa. En segundo año cuando sacaste la espada de griffindor del Sombrero seleccionador los rumores que corrian en el colegio y en el ministerio se confirmo, aunque eso ya lo sabia yo, eras el heredero de Griffindor, ya que ni yo mismo lo pude hacer, harry noto ese brillo de los ojos que lo sorprendia cada vez quye hacia una revelación. Lo demas ya los sabes creó porque ya lo has vivido. Tienes alguna pregunta Harry?, este solo quizo saber como era tambien familia de Merlín. Bueno eso te lo puede explicar Rebeca que hizo el estudio mas cuidadosamente, por favo Rebeca- fojo Albus-. Bueno lo que pocos saben es que merlin tuvo descendencia, tuvo dos hijos, uno fue el padre de Godric Grifindor, que tambien fue mago y el otro fue un mugle que murio a los 20 años sin dejar descendencia, Merlin no solo fue el abuelo de Godric sino que tambien fue su maestro, como lo fue tambien de los otros tres fundadores de Hogwarts, por eso fueron tan poderosos pero lo que Godric fuera nieto de Merlin siempre se oculto, por el cambio de apellido, pero Salazar lo descubrio y pensando que le enseñaba mas a Godric por su parentezco le cogio un odio a este(Aparentando gran amistad),hjasta cuando lo traiciono, construytendo la camara secreta y seduciendo a Hufflepuff y dejandola en espera, de quien nacio la madre de Tom Riddle, pensando que este sería el fin de su herencia, pues los grandes magos siempre han tenido un heredero varón, juro que su heredero se vengaria del de Godric, pues este sabia que habia dejado en espera a Ravenclaw y esperaba un hijo. Como es sabido Salazar nunca quizo a los mugles en el mundo magico y tambien su gran pasión a las artes oscuras. Desde alli se origino la impoprtancia del heredero de Griffindor y mas aun despues de que aparecio Tom Riddle que se convirtio en Voldemort a quien todos conocemos. Ahora como sabes el hijo de Godric fue tambien hijo de Ravenclaw, pero predomino la sangre de Godric y su poder que el de Racenclaw. Estos dos se separaron luego de tener a su hijo, quien quedo a cargo de Godric y Ravenclaw se fue por el mundo a conocer mas a los mugles se enamoro de uno y tuvo otra familia que fue mugle, hasta que nacio Lili Evanas tu madre Harry, ella fue la unica descendiente de esa familia que salio con sangre magica, pero eso es desconocido hasta para Voldemort ya que el etudio lo termine hasta hace apenas dos semanas y fue muy dificil encontrar el arbol genialogico mugle de la familia de Lily, porque los mugles desechan los archivos cada 10 años y solo preservan los de las celebridades. Eso es todo lo correspondiente a lo de que seas tambien descendiente directo de Ravenclaw, pero lo que no sabemos es si eres su heredero con su poder incluido o solo eres de Griffindor, lo cual demostraste al sacar la espada de Griffindor, por eso te pondremos la pueba que nos revelara si tienes el poder de Ravenclaw. Dicho esto se abrieron las puertas del castillo y entro Minerva Macgonagall con un baul con el dibujo de un aguila en la cerradura, lo puso delante de Harry, y todos se quedaron mirandolo. Albus le indico que lo abriera, Harry lo hizo y apenas lo abrio salieron chillidos de aguila que solo entendieron Harry y Albus, los chillidos decian observa en mi interior y si encuentras el corazon de del dragon Aguilero seras el elegido, observo a Albus que le indico que mirara este observo pero no vio nada, solo una nota , que ni el mismo albus pudo observar, esta decia: Tu el que estas leyendo esta ota debes ser el hijo de mi heredera, lamento decirte que no eres el elegido para encontrar el dragon, pues el elegido de racenclaw sera una mujer, pero si puedes leer esto debo darte valor pues solo aquel que sea el herdero de mi amdo podrá leer esta nota, suerte. Harry sintio un poco de desilución por no tener los poderes de Ravenclaw, pero tambien sintio alegria pues no sabia si sería capaz de ser heredero de dos de los mas grandes magos de la historia. Todos se le quedaron mirando pues habia pasado veinte minutos mirando el baul y pensando, entonces Minerva lo saco de sus reflexiones yt le pregunto que habia sucedido, antes de que Harry pudiera hablar Albus les explico a todos llo de los chillidos de Aguila y de que Harry podia entenbderlos por que estaba en su sangre pero que harry tendria que decirnos que vio, porque ni el mismo habia encontrado algo en el baul. Harry tuvo que contar lo que leyo y todos quedaron de nuevo asombrados, pero solo hasta que Albus reanudo la reunion ninguno paraba de comentar como seria el futuro de los herderos, unos comentaban que harry deberia tener un hijo y una hija para que salieran los dos herederos, pero Albus paro los rumores para continuar con lo planeado, pues ya habian habido muchas revelaciones para empezar a planearle la vida conyugal a Harry. Empezaron a contar a los que estaban acompañando a Harry, a excepción de Ron y Hermiones, lo que habia sucedido con lujo de detalles desde que Harry recibio la noticia que ra mago hasta el retorno de innombrable hacia unos cuantos meses atras. Los gemelos se quedaron asombrados al igual que sus hermanos mayore y padres de lo valientes que habian sido ellos al pasar las pruebas en primer curso, en la camara secreta, y al ayudar a Sirius en tercer año, pero mas se impactaron con lo que vivio harry en la ultima prueba del torneo de los tres magos cuando resurguio Voldemort ------------------------------------------  
  
Proximamente: el partido de quidditch y la cita con ginny, ademas quienes seran los nuevos integrantes?  
  
Por favor mandenme comentarios asi sean insultos, parece que nadie leyera la historia pero si no les gusta diganme para ver que rumbo coger alex_uis@msn.com 


	4. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX cap IV

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX Capitulo IV  
  
---- Lamento la demora de este capitulo, pero estaba en tramites para iniciar semestre y ademas no me habia podido conectar, agradezco la paciencia que me tienen Platudo ----  
  
Luego de recordar los sucesos vividos hasta hace apenas unos meses, el señor Alaostor Moody nos comentara las noticias que se tienen de los movimientos de Voldemort y sus mortifagos, dijo Albus. El mencionado se levanto un poco incomodo pues de haber estado tanto tiempo sentado escuchando esas cosas que el ya sabia y recordar su secuestro por parte del hijo de Crounch ya se le habia encalambrado la pierna donde tiene la pata de palo y antes de comenzar pidio disculpas por un momento mientras se desencalambraba, apenas lo hizo mostro a todos un mapa donde se señalaban los posibles lugares donde tenia reunida Voldemort sus tropas, ademas de algunas fotos tomadas por los espias de la orden donde salian Colagusano y Mafloy (padre) preguntando por un antiguo hechicero en las montañas rocosas cerca de Rusia, se tienen indicios de que busquen el ritual del morfo atacus reductor, que segun se conoce seria el unico hechizo que impediria que el Heredero de Griffindor alcance a desarrollar sus poderes para ir perdiendolos poco a poco y por desgracia no se conoce ni protección ni contra hechizo ante este ritual. Tambien nos han dicho que han visto la marca tenebrosa en Bulgaria, Francia y EEUU en donde se encuentran los colegios mas importantes de estos paises y se sabe que han reclutado por medio de la maldicion imperius a por lo menos el 35% de los estudiantes de estos centros y se desconoce el paradero de los directores de estos centros, tambien han habido ataques en lugares conocidos por nosotros pero no han habido victimas ya que estamos aqui en el castillo a quienes iban diriguidos los ataques, ante esto Molly Wesley sintio una punzada en el corazon y pidio a Moody que les mencionara cuales eran los objetivos, este respondio empezando por la casa de Arabella de donde salieron airosos la mayoria de los aqui presentes, tambien en el No 4 de Privet Drive pero los Dursley no se encontraban, la madriguera fue destruida hasta quedar solo escombros, la casa de los Granger y la de los Longbottom, estos ultimos ataques sucedieron hace pocas horas pero no hubo victimas, lo que si se ha de mencionar es que en todos estos lugares se encontraron mensajes amenazando a Harry y a todos sus amigos y conocidos en especial a los de sangre impura. Moody iba continuar pero Albus se lo impidio diciendo que era suficiente con eso dirigiendose a los Granger y los Wesley, y junto con todos los demas los consolaron en especial a los Wesley ya que su boveda en gringots se vaciaria con las compras de los utiles de este año y con la noticia se les vino el mundo encima. Al ver la cara de los Afectados Harry ofrecio el Castillo para su estancia cuanto quisieran, y les cedio parte de los terrenos de al rededor del mismo que eran de su propiedad para que construyeran una nueva madriguera y a los Granger le dijo algo similar pero estos no quisieron aceptar ya que le quedaba un poco lejos de donde trabajaban, pero Albus soluciono esto creando un portal en una de las paredes del castillo que daba paso a las consultorios de los granger y asi todos cambiaron de cara y luego de los agradecimientos de los padres de Ron y un abrzo de Giny a lo que todos (casi todos menos Hermione, Albus y Bill) quedaron atonitos y fue nuevamente Sirius quien salvo la situación con un comentario fuera de lugar para continuar con la reunion. Albus le dio a conocer a todos que como es bien sabido solo Harry puede vencer al lord Tenebroso ya que este tiene los poderes del heredero de Slytherin, pero que necesitaba empezar a desarrollar sus poderes para dominarlos y fortalecerse para poder enfrentarse en las batallas que han de venir, ademas de que él refiriendose a Harry debe no solo dominar sus poderes sino sentir amor verdadero y dada su condicon seguir teniendo el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos por lo tanto estos tambien deben preparase aunque no tanto como él ya que no tienen su poder, pero con respecto a lo del amor es cuestion que las cosas se den, dijo esto guiñandole el ojo a Harry, y que claro todos lo apoyemos porque en él tambien hay parte de Voldemort que adquirio hace 14 años cuando lo derroto por primera vez y le dejo esa cicatriz que es como una conexión con el. Esta parte como ya ha sucedido ha tratado de dominarlo y si no lo apoyamos puede lograr su objetivo y si llega a suceder llegara a tener mucho mas poder pero sus intenciones podrían ser peores que las de Voldemort y no es que tu no puedas Harry, es que no solo depende de ti sino tambien de nosotros salvar el mundo magico, dijo esto al ver la cara de Harry como queriendo decir "es que soy inutil o que?" y al escuchar esto sonrio. Eso es una parte de lo que sucedera, ademas esta la orden que recibira nuevos miembros para seguir con su mision y una ultima cosa, esto lo dijo seriamente, por ahora el ministro no nos apoya, pero dado el caso que haya que derrocarlo quiero pedir union entre todos para poder afrontar el futuro que se nos viene encima y en especial a Arthur, y no siguio hablando mas, por que no era momento de explicar a todos lo planeado explicitamente.  
  
Ahora dijo Sirius, por favor solo los que pertenecen a la orden y tu harry nos dirigiremos al estudio para hablar de la Orden, por favor todos lo demas presentes el castillo esta a su dispocsición, nos vemos a las 13:00 para el almuerzo. entonces Hermione cogio del brazo a Giny antes de que Ron se la llevara a quien sabe que (no sean malpensados) y como Ron quedo solo se fue con los Gemelos a las cocinas a tragar y a planear o ser conejillo de indias de los nuevos sortilegios. Los señores Granger que habian llegado esa mañana despues del desañono se quedaron a hablar con Molly y Macgonagall sobre sus hijos y el valor que habian demostrado y todos los demas excluyendo a los profesores de Historia de la Magia, Adivinación, Aritmatica y Estudios Mugles fueron al estudio incluyendo a Snape ya que todos habian llegado con minerva. Pero este ultimo no entro al estudio porque no era de la orden pero se quedo vigilando que los cotillas no husmeran la reunion.  
  
Mientras se acomodaban en el estudio, Hermione y Giny caminaban hacia el bosque y Hermione le pregunto que era lo que decia en la carta Giny se puso roja pero se camo un poco ya que le habia comentado a esta tiempo atras que gustaba de Harry y no era un secreto pero Herm no creia que Giny la timida se le pudiera confesar a Harry. Giny le xplico lo de la carta y lo de la cita esta no se lo podia creer y la felicito, pero no se esperaba que Giny le preguntara que cuando se iba a cuadrar con su hermano que se le notaba leguas que ella gustaba de el y esta vez fue Hermione la que sonrojo y trato de salir con otro tema pero Giny le dijo que era injusto que ella le confriara sus secretos mientras que tu te rehusas, entonces Herm le dijo que estaban hablando esta mañana en el desayuno y a Ron se le habian salido algunos piropos, pero que aun no se sentia preparada, entonces ambas se dieron un abrazo y se desearon suertediriguiendose a donde estaban los chicos (wesley). Mientras tanto empezo la reunion de la orden todos felicitaron de nuevo a Harry que ya se estaba aburriendo con tanto abrazo, y le preguntaron si estaba dispuesto a afrontar su destino y a pertenecer a la orden, pero antes de responder quizo saber cual era la mison de esta, entonces de la nada aparecio Fawkes y se poso en el centro del salony todos se sentaron quedando Albus y harry de pie. La orden del fenix fue fundada por en los años en que era profesor de transformaciones y estudiaba en el colegio Tom Riddle, esta orden tenia la mision de combatir las grupos tenebrosos que habian en el mundo ya que los Aurors del ministerio no daban abasto para retener a los que seguian las artes oscuras individualmente ya que en ese entonces no se habia alzado Volemort y no habian mortifagos pero si pequeños grupos oscuros y la orden la conformabamos solo tres personas el padre de James, osea tu abuelo, el padre de Arabella y yo, cada uno tenia poderes especiales que no tenian los otros. El fenix es nuestro lider ya que su poder es infinito, pero como te habras dado de cuenta Fawkes no es un fenix cualquiera, es el fenix que pertenecia a Merlin y tiene gran parte del poder que tenia él, ya que cuando Merlin murio dejo a su heredero con la mayoria de su poder pero previo que el solo no podria mientras se enfrentara a grandes grupos entonces el fenix recibio parte del poder que se presenta cuando el grupo de magos que el mismo escoge se unen para luchar contra el lado oscuro, el nos protege y aumenta nuestro poder a cuatro veces y mas del que tenemos, por ejemplo un Avada Cadabra es repelido hasta cinco veces por un mago comun de la orden protegido por Fawkes, pero si el mago es mas poderoso su defensa aumentara mas, dice la profecia que si tu desarrollas todo tu poder de heredero, el fenix dara todo su poder y por tanto ningun maleficio te vencera, por eso has de unirte no solo para recibir protección o por luchar contra Voldemort sino tambien para desarrollar tus poderes ocultos. Cuando voldemort se alzo a la orden entraron tus padres, los Longbottom, los Señores Wesley, Arabella, Alaostor, los demas merodeadores, Munduguns, Nicola Flamel, y por supuesto yo, claro que para ese entonces ya habian caido los otros dos miembros fundadores de la Orden, por eso Fawkes los eligio y me comunico cuales eran los elegidos, Molly se ha retirado para proteger a sus hijos, Nicolas ya esta en sus ultimos años, tus padres ya sabes cayeron en batalla por protegerte y el traidor de Peter que se paso al lado oscuro y cuando hizo esto perdio la proteccion del fenix. Hace aproximadamente dos semanas Fawkes volvio a pronunciarse y me pidio unirte a la orden al igual que a otros que seran elegidos por el mismo y por las pruebas que tendran que pasar, tú solo tienes que decidir, si lo deseas o o no y nosotros comprenderemos, no es obligación, pero por mas que trates de huir a tu destino alguna vez lo tendras que afrontar y es mejor estar preparado que ser cogido desprevenido, dijo Albus, entonces Fawkes canto y solo Albus y Harry entendieron lo que dijo, que dices harry? era lo que dijo Fawkes, de repente Harry se postro ante el fenix y dijo en un idioma que aceptaba, los demas solo escucharon unos ruidos parecidos al canto del fenix que salieron de la boca de Harry. Apenas pronuncio esto Fawkes abrio sus alas y brillo intensamente y se diriguio en picada hacia Harry y lo atravezo, en ese moemnto Harry sintio que su poder aumentaba, se sentia realmente bien y con mas fuerzas, cuando el fenix salio de Harry una marca de un brillo intenso aparecio en el brazo de Harry y cubierto por una tunica dorada igual a la que usaban los que defendieron la casa de Arabellay su varita que ahora tenia en su mano emitia un sumbido al contacto de su mano que demostraba en gran poder que en ese momento desbordaba el cuerpo de Harry, todo esto sucedio mientras harry cerro los ojos al ver a Fawkes que lo atracvezaba,cuando los abrio vio que al lado de Fawkes se encontraba su fenix Falcore y todos presenciaron como las llamas de Fawkes de desvanecieron y pasaron al fenix de Harry quien al momento brillo intensamente cegando a todos menos a Harry, caundo ceso el brillo Fawkes habia perecido y habian quedado solo las cenizas y aparecio un poyuelo, pero no era igual al que Harry habia visto cuando en el despacho de Albus en una de sus visitas vio, Entonces Albus explico a todos que Falcore era hijo de Fawkes y apartr de ahora el sera el fenix protector ya que ha recibido los poderes de Merlin y por lo tanto el nuevo lider de la orden sera el dueño del Fenix, pero por ahora como no esta preparado para esa responsabilidad, empezara a preparase de la tutela de Mundugunus, Falcore seguira siendo poderoso pero como un fenix normal que pasara a ser una de las criaturas del Hagrid para su estudio en el Colegio. Entonces Falcore hablo y le rindio respeto a Harry dandole una de sus plumas que de inmediato se fundio con su varita y aparecio la que antiguamente pertenecia al nucleo de ella que era de Fawkes, aumentando mas aun el poder de su varita. Harry pregunto a los miembros varias cosas como por ejemplo como se comunicaban y algunos otros secretos de la orden, entonces le explicaron que la marca del Fenix servia para avisar a los demas cuando alguno se encontraba en peligro y al tocarla se aparecerian en el sitio, ademas permite el contacto telepatico con los demas miembros de la orden y cuando estaba un mago oscuro cerca esta empezaba a brillar pococ a poco como aviso. Otros secretos que le explicaron a Harry sobre como él podria entender al Fenix por ser el lider de la Orden y del como le era permitido a los miembros de la orden el uso de todos los encantamientos que existen siempre y cuando se siga un objetivo benefico nunca usarlos por diversión, entre otras cosas. Luego explicaron como iba a ser el proceso de selección de los nuevos miembros para lo cual planearon cuatro pruebas y por ultimo la presentación ante Falcore. Las cinco pruebas iban ser las siguientes: 1ra. Prueba de poder en la que tendrian que entrar al bosque y dominar a por lo menos una de las seis Criaturas que habian sido ubicadas alli, una esfinge, un Colacuerno Hungaro, un calamar gigante, un aerodactil, un perro como el que protegia la piedra filosofal y por ultimo un basilico. 2da Prueba Prueba de Valor que seria muy parecida a la segunda prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. 3ra Prueba de Conocimiento la cual no era un examen sobre los encantamientos, sino mas bien de fundamentos que segun el postulado debia tener un mago para desarrollar magia. 4ta Prueba Duelo donde cada postulado tendria que enfrentarse a un doble de si mismo en condiciones extremas y donde cada contrincante tenia tres puntos de recuperación, para pasarla tendria que mantenerse con puntos acabando con los del contrincante. Por ultimo aquellos que hallan pasado las pruebas se presentaran ante el fenix en privado con los de la orden y se dara si es o no aceptado, Luego de planear las pruebas salieron del estudio y se diriguieron al comedor donde todos los esperaban en especial Ron que estaba que se moria de hambre (cuando no?) y todos se sirvieron de los manjares que habian en las bandejas que se ubicaron en el centro de la mesa y charlaron animadamente con los demas. Claro que habia que ver que Sirius se dedico a tratar de sacarle a Harry que iban a hablar Giny y él, pero no lo logro. Luego de almorzar descansaron 30 minutos y salieron todos al estadio de quidditch y formaron dos equipos: equipo 1: Guardian Ron, Cazadores: Hermione, MacGonagall y Sirius, Golpeadores Fred y George y Capitan y buscador Harry. Equipo 2: Guardian Charlie, Cazadores Rebeca, el Sr Wesley y la Sra Wesley, Golpeadores Giny y Dumbledore (capitan) y Buscador Bill. Snape hizo de arbitroel parttido acabo con una espectacular atrapada de Harry luego de la carrera con Bill y el marcador fue 280 - 190, despues del partido merendearon y se diriguieron todos al campo de duelo. Los postulados por Falcore para pertenecer a la orden fueron: Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Neville, Oliver Wood, Fleur Delacour, Adrinana Berkley y Policarpa Hurffan. Luego de que Alaostor leyera el nombre de los postulantes estos se situaron en el centro del capo y los que no se encontraban aparecieron al instante al lado de los alli presentes. Albus explico que Adriana era recien egresada de Beauxbatons y Policarpa estudiante de ultimo curso en el Instituto de Salem en America, ademas de presentar a los demas ya que algunos no se conocian. Se explico la primera prueba y los 11 entraron al bosque, Ron y Hermione se fueron juntos y Giny con Fred los demas se fueron por separado. Pasado un tiempo salio Neville temblando por que el Colacuerno lo persiguio y le hirio con quemaduras en sus dos brazos, Fleur trajo el Calamar, Bill trajo consigo dominar el perro de tres cabezas que protegia la piedra filososfal, Charlie el Colacuerno, Oliver y Policarpa salieron juntos dominando el aerodactil, Adriana fue mordida por el basilico y se le salvo aplicandole las lagrimas de Falcore, miuentras tanto ni la pareja de Ron/Hermione ni Giny/Fred salian del bosque ya que los primeros se encontraban tratando de descifrar el acertijo de la esfinge para salir con vida y a cambio dominarla y Hermione no se podia concentrar con Ron temblando por lo tanto tuvo que hacerle un Desmaius hasta que acerto el acertijo y luego del Enervate salio junto con Ron y la Esfinge, en cambio Fred y Giny huian del Basilico, pero Giny recordo que en su primer curso cuando leyo el diario de Ryddle tuvo que aprender parsel pára abrir la camara entonces luego de varios intentos pudo dominar el basilico dandole instrucciones a lo que Fred quedo asustado pero salio con su hermanita y el basilico. Tanto neville como Adriana quedaron dsescalificados. Luego de un receso de 10 minutos se dirigieron de nuevo al campo de quidditch y encontraron 5 terrenos diferentes el lago en el bosque, una plataforma en el aire, una especie de volcan al lado del campo, un campo de hielo al otro extremo de donde estaba el volcan y el propio bosque. A Fleur y a Oliver les toco en el Volcan, a Giny y a Policarpa en la plataforma aerea, a Ron en el bosque ,a Fred y Charlie y a Bill y Hermione en el campo de hielo, tenian que rescatar a su ser amado que se encontraba oculto en esos terrenos y rodeados de criaturas magicas que lo impedian en 45 minutos como maximo. La prueba la superaron Giny, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Policarpa , Charlie y Oliver, por que Fed se distrajo con las sirenas y Bill quedo congelado ante el ataque de un articuno. pasaron a la 3ra prueba en la que todos pasaron a escepción de Fred. Poer ultimo el duelo donde Oliver casi queda sin puntos pero al final venciuo en el duelo, los demas salieron victoriosos con todos sus puntos aunque Ron mas nervioso que nunca. Entonces los 6 se presentaron ante Falcore los acepto a todos en la orden produciendo casi el mismo gesto que cuando lo hizo Fawkes con Harry, pero esta vez no dio ninguna pluma, ni dialogo con los nuevos miembros solo iba mencionando las cualidades especiales de cada uno que como es de suponenr solo entendieron Albus y Harry. Todos felicitaron a los nuevos miembros y como regalo la orden les obsequi a cada nuevo miembro la dotación de utiles para el año a cursar los que aun estaban en la escuela y los libros adicionales de preparación que estaria a cargo de los antiguos miembros, a Policarpa se le tramito el traslado a Hogwarts, Oliver tomo el puesto de la señora Hooch como preofesor de vuelo y Charlie seria el nuevo profesor de cuidado de Criaturas misticas, lo cual dio paso a que Norberto el dragon de Hagrid volviera a Hogwarts aahora para custodiarlo, ademas de los que estaban a cargo de Charlie que serían acomodados en cuevas estrategicas del bosque prohibido, Fleur sera ayudante del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por este año luego sera la titular . Los de la orden se reunieron formando un circulo y Falcore se hizo en la mitad de momento todos desaparecieron pero luego reaparecieron cistiendo las tunicas doradas y con la marca del Fenix resplanmdeciente, a Harry en esos momentos le estorbavan las gafas y se las quito, cual fue su sorpresa que veia claramente sin ellas y luego de un instante todo volvio a la normalidad excepto que harry ya no necesitaba las gafas. Al comentar esto harry todos se extrañaron pero Dumbledore explico que el poder de regeneración que le da el Fenix hizo que se sanara de la vista. todos empezaron a celebrar, pues sin gafas Harry que habia crecido considerablemente desde su ultimo curso se veia mas guapo sin las gafas, aunque debia de usarlas segun recomendación de Albus (claro sin aumento), para despistar al enemigo y mantener en secreto el aumento de poderes y el que pertenecen al la Orden del Fenix. Luego todos se diriguieron al salon principal luego de que Adriana se fuera de nuevo a su Casa claro despues de aplicarle el hechizo desmemorizante y Sirus dio por inicada la Asamblea donde se comento lo que sucedio en las pruebas, se explico sobre la orden solo su objetivo, y se nombro a Alaostor Moody y a Sirius Black como los instructores para el semi-curso de Auror que todos recibirian en lo que quedaba del mes para iniciar clases. De alli se fueron a cenar y luego charlar un rato unos con otros Giny se acerco a Harry y le recordo sobre su reunion en el salon del Tiempo, cuando ambos iban saliendo Ron llamo a Harry y con cara de pocos amigos le iba advertir que cuidado con su hermana, pero antes que hablara Giny cogio del brazo a Harry y ambos salieron hacia el tercer piso y para entrar al salon tubieron que recitar juntos el Hechizo que decia "Tempus detengush mientruds acabus tum preparung encantum relatum" y al decirlño se abrio el salon que se cerro al entrar en el, dentro habia una sala muy comoda llena de cojinos con decoracion tipo arabe, un tapete anchisimo donde se desparramaban grandes cantidades de cogines para sentarse, en el medio de la sala habia una mesa donde habia una bandeja llena de frutas y una fuente de agua cristalina a la vez que dos copas de cristal con incrustaciones de oro, mas al fondo habia una especie de campo donde se ha de suponer se entranaba, a la derecha se encontraba un laboratorio de pociones muy moderno, ya que no necesitabas consultar los libros para buscar componentes y procedimientos, habia un computador al cual tu le decias el niombre de la pocion y te salia en pantalla lo que tenias que hacr para prepararla, despues del campo se encontraba un invernadero, donde habian plantas que demoraban decenios para crecer, y a la izquierda habia un estante con rollos de pergaminos junto con la coleccion mas preciada de plumas y tintas para documentar lo que se realizara en la sala y el techo estaba encantado para que pareciera el cielo de la Antartida un blanco Glaciar. harry invito a Giny sentarse en los cojines que ella quisiera mientras el hacia lo mismo a unos 2 metros de ella y le pfrecio una copa del liquido que emanaba de la fuente, luego de beberlo ambos Giny tomo la palabra y le expreso a Harry : "tu has sido el amor de su vida, desde el dia que te vi en la estacion king Cross, y desde que me salvaste del recuerdo de Ryddle un lazo me ata a tí y por mas que quize fijarme en alguien más, me ha sido imposible, por que mi pensamiento siempre te tiene presente, siempre que te veo mi corazon se acelera y quiere salirse de mi, me he tenido que aguantar la ganas de tocar tu rostro, robarte un beso, sentir tu abrazo, pero vi que siempre me mirabas como la hermana de tu gran amigo Ron y que siempre me repetarias como tal, hoy quiero decirte que aqui he estado todos estos años eperandote y no aguanto mas esa indiferencia y pense que tal vez no lo habias notado pero te amo tanto y deseo que el que sea la hermana de Ron no sea un impedimento para ti si es que sientes algo por mi, ahora Harry, que soy para ti?, respondeme sinceramente como siempre has sido y no tengas miedo a lastimarme si en verdad no me quieres o si no tengo oportunidad, que yo entendere y quiero que seas feliz con ó sin mi porque cada vez que tu eres alegre y sonries alegras mi vida" Giny se acercaba cada vez mas a Harry y estaban ya tan cerca que se rozaban los labios cuando se contuvo para saber que iba a decir su amado. Mientras tanto harry estaba en chock, sabia que ella lo amaba, pero que tubiera esos deseos de tenerlo tan cerca de pasar momentos agradables con el de sentir sus besos, era mas de lo que se esperaba, y aunque se sentia ahora menos confundido con respecto a lo que sentia por ella, aun no sabia si eso era amor, pero tambien tenia esa inmensa necesidad de sentir por lo menos en esos preciados momentos los labios de aquella que se desvelaba por el y que le estaba haciendo sentir como mariposas en su estomago ahora cada vez que la miraba, y notaba que empezaba a verla mas bella y se dejo llevar por sus instintos, primero tomo la mano de Giny que en ese momento esta acariciando su rostro y la atrajo hacia si, le paso la mano por su roja cabellera aspirando ese aroma que ahora percibia, era un aroma a mujer y la recorrio con la mirada decubrio que ya tenia bastante desarrollado su pecho para su edad, sus curvas se estaban ahora pronunciando y su sonrisa muy bella, la miro a los ojos y vio como ella dejaba escapar una lagrima de la emoción, ambos acercaron ahora su rostro y unirosn sus labios por unos segundos y se separaron, Giny sonreia, pero Harry aun estaba confuso, esta nueva sensación tenia que comprenderla aun mas, por eso atrajo nuevamente a Giny y ahora se diueron un profundo beso, primero juntaron sus labios y ella empezo con su lengua a jugar con la de el, el la agarro por la cintura y la junto mas aun hacia el, ella le soba la espalda y la nuca, y el vuelve a pasar su mano por esos cabellos que ahora lo volvian loco, sintieron una alegria nunca antes percibida, era el primer beso de ambos, Giny quizo dejar marca de este recurdo y le mordio el labio a harry y luego se separaron, Giny espero a que Harry hablara y este le comento: "Antes de recibir tu carta yo no sabia que sentia en mi corazon, como tu dijiste sentia cierta atraccipón hacia Cho, pero quizas fue como una obseción que se fue desaciendo al ver que en realidad solo me fijaba en lo fisico y no en la persona que era, luego de lo de Cedric conoci su personalidad y de veras me lleve la gran decepción al saber que ella iba detras de aquellos que se destacaban por algo y no por sentimientos nacidos del alma, luego me confundi un poco al final del curso cuando volviamos a casa a causa de un beso que me dio mi AMIGA Hermione y pense otras cosas, pero luego en una carta entendi que ella ya estaba empezando a madurar y que son muestras de afecto a sus amigos, ademas de que ya va tras alguien que conocemos muy bien, ahora cuando llegamos al castillo te via a ti, y me sorprendi, por que ya no eras esa chiquilla que se escondia deytras de su mama cada vez que yo llegaba a tu casa y dejabas caer las cosas descontroladamente en ese entonces pensaba que era por pena o algo por el estilo, pero al ver que tambien has ido madurando de tu recibimiendo que por cierto me agrado mucho y el ver que tambien has crecido en otros aspectos, he empezado a sentir algo inexplicable por ti, algo que ha podido bloquear las pesadillas que me causa el que no debe ser nombrado, algo que me hace sentir como si volara cada vez que me sonries o que me miras, pero aun no lo sabia, pero ahora luego de esto tan maravilloso, llego a entender que yo tambien te quiero y que quiero tambien quererte mas que a una amiga, por que es algo distinto a lo que siento por mi Amiga Hermione, pero no quiero apresurarte ni apresurarme, quisiera conocerte mejor, creo que tu ya me conoces demasiado bien aunque hay cosas que me gustarias que supieras o contarle a alguien para pasar ciertos momento de mejor manera que no puedo contarlas a un amigo por muy buen amigo que sea, se que esperas que te pida ser mi novia, si lo deseo, pero antes pienso que deberiamos tratarnos mas, salir de vez en cuando y cuando esto que sentimos sea totalmente coherente con lo que somos podremos ser lo que mas deseamos novios, quisieras salir conmigo y conocernos un poco mas Virginia Wesley para asi buscar ser algo mas que amigos?". Ante esto Giny moria de felicidad, Harry, su amado tambien sentia algo por ella, pero tenia razon en lo de querer conocernos mejor, dando una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas que estaban derritiendo a Harry cuando la veia, acepto la propuesta y juntos se dieron de nuevo un beso tan apasionado que terminaron revolcandose por la alfombra. Luego de una no deseada separación acordaron separarse del grupo en las tardes para pasarla juntos y conocerse, quizas con la compañia de algun adulto salir a comer helados, o ir a algu parque. LLevaban ya cerca de 2 horas en el salon cuando salieron corriendo, pero luego recordaron la cracteristica especial de salon que fuera del pasa el 1/100 parte del tiempo que estuvieron dentro de el. Salieron cogidos de la mano y entraron de nuevo al Salon principal donde estaban todos para los anuncios de Albus para el siguiente día, que en si eran intrucciones de levantarse temprano para cuadrar el horario de entrenamiento y, como si leyera la mente de Harry , separa los espacios de esparcimiento en la tarde que pueden ser en las instalaciones del Castillo, o fuera del pero en este ultimo caso con la supervisión de 2 adultos de los cuales por lo menos 1 de la orden. Luego y sin mediar palabra todos se fueron de inmediato a los cuartos porque estaban rendidos de tanta actividad y se disposieron a disfrutar de la noche.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Saludos a Lady Giny y a AleXia AshFord y gracias a todos lo que han leido mi fic y han dejado un reviews o me han mandado los mails a alex_uis@msn.com, espero que les guste este capitulo, como se habran dado cuenta la Pareja H/G tambien da campo al desarrollo de una historia que cada vez se volvera mas interesante, no se si desanimen con la desición de Harry, pero pienso que asi la relacion se fortalecera, otra cosa sera que Ron se pone las pilas?, ya tengo planeado los capitulos que vienen antes de entrar al colegio, si me pueden colaborar mandandome ideas para el desarrollo durante el curso, acepto todas las ideas.  
  
Platudo 


	5. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX cap V

Hiola a todos lamento la demora, pero me habia quedado sin Pc, pero no importa agradezco a todos los que han esperado y los que continuen leyendo mi fic a pesar de la publecacion del quito libro de la saga, bueno no siendo mas ahí les va los nuevos capitulos.  
  
CAPITULO V  
  
Se levantaron todos a eso de las 5:30 de la mañana y como cosa rara Ron quejandose por que no lo dejaban dormir, Albus los esperaba a todos en el campo de quidditch doende empezarian la rutina que tendrian que hacer desde ese instante hasta entrar a Hogwarts. El programa empezaba con entrenamiento fisco desde las 5:45 hasta las 7:15, luego el desayuno, a las 8:00 tendrian clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras avanzadas nivel de auror dictada por Alaostor. A las 10:00 clase de duelos contra magos tenebrosos la cual dictarian Dumbledore y Arabela, a las 12:00 Almuerzo, a las 1:30 clase de pociones avanzadas con Snape y Rebeca, a las 3:00 clase de nivelacion para los nuevos miembros de la orden Ron, Ginny, Fleur y Policarpa que no estaban al nivel de los demas en cambio Hermonie y Charlie se dedicaron a aprender mas sobre los metodos avnzados de la orden mientras Harry estaba con Sirius, Alaostor y Macgonagall instruyendolo sobre como llevar la situacion, la responsabilidad de ser el lider de la orden y sobre todo sin que nadie lo supiera ademas de ellos y Albus era enseñarle a ser un animago en el menor tiempo posible y el metodo de aparición. Luego a eso de las 5:00 quedaban libres hasta las 7:35 cuando tendrian que reunirse todos juntos a invoar la proteccion del fenix y realizar el ultimo entrenamiento del dia que consistia en que entre todos se batieran en duelo con los hechizos mas poderosos que tuvieran y sin respetar las reglas para asi acostumbrarse a lo que les esperaba. Las salidas dde Ginny y Harry fueron supervisadas por Remus y Rebeca, esta ultima iba por petición de Ron ya que insistia en supervisar lo que harian esos dos pero Hermonie lo convencio que el no tendria que desconfiar en su amigo y que confiara en rebeca y Remus que ellos no los dejarian hacer quien sabe que locuras.  
  
Una semana antes de entrar a clases ya Ginny y Harry habian formalizado su relación, pero no es que Harry le haya pedido a Ginny que fuera su novia en publico, sino por que un dia Ron todo cabreado le grito a Harry que traia con su hermana y este le respondio que la queria mucho mas que una amiga a lo que Ron quedo blanco y sin habla, entonces abrazo a Harry y le dio su aval, por lo cual Harry se quito su mayor preocupacion y en esa noche el mismo Ron fue el que se encargo de publicar una noticia que ya todos parecian saber menos el, en cambio entre Hermonie y Ron las cosas iban bien pero ets seguia con la espinita de que a ella le gustaba Krum pues habia llegado una carta de parte de este para saludrala y recordarle que el la queria mucho y Ron que no perdia ni una con lo que le pasaba a ella se puso a pelear con ella por cada cosa que hiciera., en fin todo iba normal, pero ella habia dado indicios que no le importaba Krum sino cierto pelirojo, y Harry hacia lo posible con Ron para que se diera de cuenta que esa actitud no le haria ganarsela.  
  
Faltando solo dos dias para el regreso a clases ya Harry dominaba la mayoria de los hechizos que se evaluaban en el EXTASIS y los demas nuevos miembro estaban a casi a su nivel pero sin duda Hermonie era la unica que estaba casi a la par con el aunque en duelos solo los de la orden podian compararse con el poder que iba emergiendo poco a poco de Harry por medio de Falcore. Tambien Charlie y Bill ya habian salido a buscar los dragones que protegerian a Hogwarts. Los chicos esa tarde salieron hacia el cladero chorreante para ir a comprar los utiles adicionales que les harian falta ese curso. Harryfue con Ginny a su boveda y cuando esta vio su contenido casi se va de espaldas pues nunca habia visto tantos galeones juntos pero luego se recupero, harry cogio 556 galeones,356 sicklets y 158 knuts. Salieron de alli hacia Olivanders a hacer mantenimeinto a sus varitas y luego pasaron a la tienda de tunicas pues ya estaban gastadas todas, aquí compraron tambien tunicas de Gala pues en la carta del colegio ponia que era requisito, esta vez los Wesley comparon tunicas nuevas pues Harry y Hermonie les regalaron a sus respesctivas parejas (aunque a ron le dijeron que fueron sus padres) sus tunicas de gala. Luego por insistencia de Hermine fueron a la librería a comprar libros adicionales pues ella penso que como ya sabian casi todo lo que darian en el colegio seria bueno profundizar en algunas cosas, alli Harry y Ron encontraron el nuevo ejemplar de Quidditch a travez de los tiempos y la guia avanzada para jugadores de Quidditch el cual seguen quien lo cogia se adaptaba a la posicion que este deaba jugar. Herminie salio con una montaña de libros que tubieron que llamar a Remus para ayudar a llevarlos. Luego en la tienda de Quidditch los chicos se maravillaron viendo la Saeta de Hielo que era la nueva escoba que acababa de salir con ocasión de los mundiales de ese deporte que ese año se llevaba a cabo en Indonesia y que era usada exclusivamente por la selección de Irlanda actual campeona y que tenia unas mejoras sorprendentes entre las que se encontraba que se reducia la posibilidad de caida de la escoba a un 98% ya que tenia un mecanismo que detectava si el jugador que estubiera haciendo una jugada riesgosa iba a fallar entonces se elevaba evitando el accidente, ademas el mecanismo antihechizos y un acelerador extra para los buscadores, en fin el sueño del deportista. Harry habia quedado prendad de ella y Ron la miraba como algo imposible para el, pues el precio era enorme, Harry estaba decidido a comprarla pero recordo que su saeta de fuego aun estaba en optimas condiciones y que según le habia dicho Dumbledore no debia dar oportunidad de que lo expusieran asi fuera por sobresalir en algo, y el comprar esa escoba si que seria noticia y el callejon estaba muy lleno como para probocar una catastrofe por ataques de moerifagos que quisieran matarlo. Pasaron por el almacen de calderos y pociones , y vieron por sorpresa que tenian alli un paquete para cada uno por parte de Snape, ya volviendo a la heladeria donde quedaron a reunirse con los mayores, Harry se separo del grupo con Ginny y la llevo a la tienda de mascotas y le regalo una lechuza plateada, ya que esta no tenia y querian mantener su relacion en secreto y que mejor que el medio de los magos para comunicarse para dicimular. Al unirse al grupo se sorprendiron que en el camino vieron salir a Ron y a Hermione de un cellejon e iban abrazados y muy sonrientes y de pronto se dieron un beso que los dejo aun mas impresionados, al darse cuenta ellos que Harry y Ginny los descubrieron no tbieron mas que aceptar ante todos que se habian juntado, pero ellos no tenian inconveniente de demostrarlo. Cuando iban de nuevo para la heladeria se encontraron con Draco Malfloy quie le llamo la atencion el desarrollo fisico que habia tenido la menor de los Wesley y trato de agarrale por sorpresa pero un Harry sereno pese a que Ron pensaba que iba a encolerizarce, le advirtio a Draco que no se atreviera a tocarla sino queria lamentarlo, de inmediato Draco saco la varita y le mando un crucio a Harry pero este simplemente bostezo un poco y le lanzo y pretificus totalus que lo dejo petrificado en la mitad del callejon ademas Ron aprovecho y le coloco algunos adornitos no muy propios de un hombre y se retirraron riendose de lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque Hermione regaño a Harry por no ser discreto y andar por ahí demostrando que posee una proteccion especial al recibir de lleno el crucio y no inmutarse pero Harry prefirio ignorar ese comentario. Ya en la heladeria Harry se sento a conversar con Remus sobre quien seria el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero este no qizo reponderle, Hermione les conto a los demas del regalo de Snape, pero cuando iban a empezar a discutir este aparecio por un lado de la Heladeria y dijo de forma muy extraña que habian sido ordenes de Dumbledore, pero ese cuento Harry no se lo comio y queria averiguar el porque del cambio de actitud.  
  
Al llegar de nuevo al castillo para arrglar los baules Harry encontro sobre su cama de nuevo el mapa de merodeador que Dumbledore le habia pedido prestado antes de terminar el curso anterior y un medallon que tenia el escudo de Hogwarts, ademas de una insignia al lade de una carta, al leer la carta se entero que el como jefe de la orden y heredero de Griffindor seria el encargado del destino de su casa pero claro todo tendria que consultarlo con Macganogall y esta haria los anuncios, pero el anuncio del prefecto lo tendria que hacer el pues el nuevo prefecto estaba alli con ellos y como miembro de lo orden pues era mejor que el lo hiciera y no por la acostumbrada carta, la carta iba firmada por Albus Dumbledore y pona un podata donde decia que el tendria que encontrarle el uso al medallon pues en todos los años que llevaba de director no habia podido hallarselo.  
  
Al bajar con su baul, ya todos lo estaban esperando, y harry tomo la palabra e hizo el anuncio de que Hermione era la nueva prefecta de Griffindor por lo que todos empezaron a felicitarla, pero lo que no se esperaban era que Harry le fuera a dar de ahora en adelante al Prefecto de Grffindor una bonificacion de 3 Galeones por mes durante su desempeño, para que pudiera realizar las actividades que se propusiera por el bien de la casa.  
  
Salieron todos por la puerta del castillo y los eperaban unas grandes limosina tipo Holliwood que los llevarian a la estacin King Cross, y todos partieron pero Sirius se tuvo que quedar por orden de Albus pues era peligroso que alguien lo reconociera pues aun no se habia logrado su libertad. MLLegaron faltando solo cinco minutos para que partiera el tren y todos subieron sus baules corriendo y se despidieron de sus padres y amigos. En el tren tambien iban Charlie y Bill quienes iban a ser profesores.  
  
Entraron en uno de los ultimos vagos y encontraron a un Neville llorando porque habia matado a Trevor su sapo esa mañana cuando al salir del baño lo piso y el pobre quedo de una listo. Decidieron quedarse alli para animar a Neville, todo iba bien hasta que llego el crro de las golosinas y Ron de imprudente pidio una rana de chocolate para cada uno (claro que el no tenia como pagarlas pero Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a gastarle cuando le daban esos impulsos), y cuando neville fue abrir la suya se acordo de su sapo y se puso tantriste que dejo escapar su rana, mas tarde llego apardcio Draco con cara de pocos amigos con varita en mano y sus gorilas, digo guardaespalas, inmovilizo a las chicas quedando solo Ron, Nevile y Harry en defensiva, entonces sorpresivamente Neville empezo a atacar a Goyle pues se dio de cuenta que este habia aplastado la rana que se le habia escapado y Ron se encargo del otro gorila quedando solo Harry y Draco, nuevamente Draco iba a atacar a Harry cuando de repente el medallon de Harry que tenia escondido bajo la blusa le empezo a dar un bienestar a Harry, pero lo que este no se daba de cuenta es que alrededor de el habian aparecido las formas de los emblemas de las casas de Hgwarts que se batian con los hechizos que le manda Malfloy, lo que draco penso fue que harry invoco esas criaturas para atacarle pero nos e dio de cuenta que solo estaban protegiendolo ya cansado Draco de tanto hechizo perdido se atrevio a lanzar un Crucio a lo que el leon se materializo y recibio de lleno el impacto lo cual hizo que este se encolerizara y rugiera fiuertemente e hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder el Leon estaba acorralando a Draco y lo iba a atacar pero el no podia permitir daño a nadie y saco su varita para detenrlo, y al hacer esto las figuras desaparecieron al igual que el leon y tubo que mandarle un hechizo desmoemorizante para que estos hechos no aumentaran la lista de las imprudencias que no deberia el hacer, luego se dio de cuenta que todos los demas del vagon estaban desmayados y no se los ruido acostumbrados del tren entonces salio del vagon y lo que vio lo dejo frio todos en el tren estaban desmayados, pero no por lo que acbaba de pasar sino porque en ese momento el tren sae habia detenido y estaba rodeado de dementores, Harry empezo a sentir esa sensacion que le producia la cercania de esos seres y vio que sino hacia algo habria una catástrofe pues todos estaba a su facil alcance para ser besados, trato de buscar un grato recuerdo para hacer el Patronus y no demoro mucho en hacerlo pues a su la do vio a Ginny, subió al techo del tren y lanzo el hechizo , el esperaba ver su acostumbrado ciervo, pero lo que salió de su varita lo impresiono, además del ciervo de su varita salieron las formas del León, la serpiente, el Aguila y el Topo, pero tenían un detalle interesante tenían todos una estela dorada que los recubría y además eran enormes, estos se dirigieron hacia los dementores y los destruyeron a todos y luego desaparecieron. Al bajar su varita observo que traía puesta la túnica durada y que su varita aun rebosaba de energía, al momento aparecieron los miembros de la orden y le pidieron un informe de lo que había pasado.  
  
Saludos a Claire_Redfield_Halliwel, Lady Ginny, y a Eowyn. A esta ultima muy chevere tu comentario pero me salió así y me gusta mucho como va quedando además que a muchos de mis amigos, tendré en cuenta eso para otro fic que estoy haciendo. Agradezco vuestros comentarios han sido un apoyo fundamental, gracias y espero seguir recibiéndolos, hasta muy pronto.  
  
PLATUDO 


	6. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX CAP V...

Capitulo VI Harry le conto a los demas todo lo que sucedió y el que mas parecio interesado fue Dumbledore luego de lo acontercido con el medallon y llegaron a la conclusion que no deberia de usarlo solo en caso de extremo peligro, pues se necesitaba la mayor discreción en el asunto. Terminada la reunion entre todos se dedicaron a despertar a los alumnos y profesores que iban en el tren para que continuasen con su viaje. Una vez en marcha la locomotora nadie recordaba excepto Harry lo sucedido, aunque en los rostros de Malfloy, Goyle y Nevile se veia que no todo habia pasado desapercibido. Cuando bajaron del tren Harry empezo a buscar a Hagrid por todos lados pero al que encontro fue a Bill y estaba buscando a los de primero para llevarlos por el lago al colegio. Se montaron en un carruaje Ron, Ginny, Neville y Harry, pues Hermione debia adelantarse para reunirse con los prefectos y el ambiente estaba un poco tenso pues Ron no dejaba de renegar del porque Hermione los dejaba a ellos solos si siempre se iban en el mismo carruaje. En las puertas del colegio los esperaba como siempre Macganogall y los guio hacia el comedor donde ese año se veia que gran numero de estudiantes habian decidido cambiar de escuela o en defecto no ir por la sitiación que en ese momento vivia el mundo magico, pues en el profeta aparecian muchos ataques muy parecidos a los que realizaban cuando Voldemort estaba en la cima del poder, pero como el ministro de magia aun no se convencia del retorno del innombrable pues todos creian que un nuevo señor oscuro se estaba alzando. Al sentrase observaron que en la mesa de prefesores no se encontraba Snape, ni Hagrid. Harry penso que lo de Hagrid era porque deberia ir a cumplir con la mision que Dumbledore le encargo, pero de Snape se podria espera desde que se volviera a unir al señor oscuro, o quien sabe de pronto estaba tambien en alguna otra mision. Al entrar los de primero observaron que tambien venian con ellos cinco alumnos cuya estatura denotaban que eran de años superiores y sus faciones decian que eran de otra parte del planeta. Flintch coloco la silla y el sombrero seleccionador en su lugar y luego de alejarse el sombre empezo a cantar la cancion de ese año, que según le parceia a Harry, todos los años era distinta, luego Macganogall empezo a llamar uno a uno a los que iban a entrar a primero, de los 30 que entraron ese año solo que daron 5 en Griffindor, 6 en Hufflepuff, 5 en Ranveclav y el resto a Slytering, cuando ya habia acabado la selección, el Dumbledore se paro de su asiento y se diriguio a todos diciendo: "este año tendriemos el honor de tener a los mejores estudiantes de las mejores escuelas magicas del Mundo y estos cinco estudiantes son lo mejor de lo mejor en sus respectivos colegios y vendran a aprender el estilo y la calidad de Hogwarts a la vez que representaran a su colegio en el campeonato intercolegiado de Duelistas que se realizara por primera vez y tendra por sede nuestro querido colegio, por lo tanto espero que todos ustedes los hagan sentir como si fueran parte de nuestra familia Hogwarts, asi como tambien le presten la colaboracion necesaria mientras se acomodan al castillo", luego se sento y uno a uno los cinco estudiantes pasaron por el sombrero mientras Macganogall leia sus nombres, Leila Krum que venia de Drumstang Bulgaria y ala vez era hermana de Victor Krum el buscador del equipo de su pais, al ponerse el sombrero este no dudo y la colo de inmediato en la casa de las serpientes, Catalina Castilla del Unicornio Mistico España quedo en Hufflepuff, Sara Benz del Instituto de Salem USA quedo en Ranvenclav, Michele Cristal del Tao Wizard Fu Cheng de Japon quedo en Griffindor, y Luis Fushie del Bellaco Antros Maugus de Colombia (Colegio que fue invitado por ser el primero que se abre en Suramerica y los directores de los colegios decidieron que era una oportunidad muy buena para crear lazos de amistad con los nacientes ministerios de magia de alli) quedo en Grffindor y al llegar al a mesa de su casa Hermione le brindo un puesto al lado suyo, lo cual molesto un poco a Ron, mientras tanto Harry y Ginny se burlaban de la actitud de Ron. Antes de acabar la cena Bill se acreco a Harry y le dijo que el director lo esperaba despues de la cena en su despacho la contraseña era limoncillos estridentes y se despidio de el y su hermana Ginny. Cuando Hermonie se llevaba a los de primero para la sala comun Harry le pido la contraseña pues tenia que hablar con el director y esta se la dio Fidelius Fenix. Al llegar al despacho alli se encontraban la mayoria de los miembros de la orden a excepcion de sus compañeros y de Sirius lo que desanimo un poco a Harry, pues queria hablar con el un rato, alli Harry le entrego el medallon a Dumbledore para que siguiera investigandolo y se renovo el encantamiento para la proteccion del fenix, cuando Harry ya iba a salir de la oficina el director lo volvio a llamar y le pidio dos cosa, la primera que se preparara que el proximo domingo se reuniria la orden para observar su transformacion de animago y la segunda le recomendo buscar la manera de que el joven de suramerica se adaptara rapidamente pues el caso de el era parecido al vivido por harry, es decir que hasta ahora se empezaba a crear la cultura magica y casi no sabian de ella y como al final del curso se realizaria el compeonato de duelistas deberia ayudarlo junto con sus compañeros de la orden para estar al nivel de los demas competidores, ante esta peticion Harry se sintio un poco incomodo pues la actitud de Ron no parecia que fuera ayudar para esta labor pero en fin contaba con hermione que de seguro ayudara al maximo, se despidieron todos luego de que Harry pasara un rato con Falcore que Charlie habia traido a la reunion y volvio ala sala comun ya muy tarde cuando todos estaban durmiendo menos Luis que aun estaba observando maravillado su sala comun y al encontrarse a Harry entrando se asust un poco pues se suponia que deberian estar en cma ya pero Harry lo calmo y charlaron un rato sobre la cultura suramericana y Harry le conto algunas cosas de su vida y lo que sabia del mundo magico. Ya en la madrugada Hermione bajo a ver quienes eran los que a esa hora no estaban en cama y los mando a dormir pues al siguiente dia de seguro empezarian clase a primera hora. Para sorpresa de Harry cuando iba para su habitacion vio que Luis lo acompañaba y enseguida entendio que este tambien asistiría a quinto junto con ellos, cuando entraron al cuarto escucharon a Ron roncando en su cama, gracias al velo no vieron el horrendo espectaculo de verlo haciendo ese show, y asi Luis se fue a dormir, mientras que Harry cuando se iba a acostar encontro una carta sobre su cama la carta de Nicolas Flemel donde le mandaba saludos, ciertos consejos acerca de cómo hacer las labores de espionaje mas eficientemente (esto fue gracias a que Rebeca le conto las aventuras que el y sus amigos habian pasado durante esos años) y ademas le anunciaba una sorpresa que mas adelante se enteraria en agradecimiento por proteger la piedra filosofal en su primer año, por ultimo mencionaba que ya no usaria mas los fragmentos de piedra que aun tenia y que pronto descansaria y se encontraria con sus padres y por su parte les mandaria saludos. Despues de esto ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana por lo tanto cayo dormido sin tiempo para ponerse la pijama. Al siguiente dia en el comedor Hermione les repartio los horarios: LUNES 7:00 - 9:00 Herbologia 10:00-12:00 Transformaciones 2:00-4:00 Cuidado de criaturas magigas(con Slytering) 5:00 - 8:00 (Pociones (con Slytering) MARTES 7:00 - 9:00 Historia de la magia 9:30: - 11:30 Adivinacion / Aritmatica 2:00 - 4:00 Cuidado de criaturas misticas 5:00 - 7:00 Deportes MIERCOLES 7:00 - 9:00 Encantamientos 10:00 - 12:00 Defensa contra las artes Oscuras 2:00 - 4:00 Club de duelo 4:15 - 6:15 Cultura Muggle 10:00 - 1:00 Astronomia JUEVES 8:00 - 10:00 Orientacion Vocacional 1:00 - 3:00 Encantamientos 3:15 - 5:15 Transformaciones 5:30 - 8:00 Pociones VIERNES 6:30 - 8:30 DCAO 9:00 - 11:00 Herbologia 1:00 - 3:00 Historia de la magia 3:30 - 5:30 Cuidado de criaturas magicas 6:00 - 8:00 Adivinacion/Aritmatica Sabado 7:00 - 8:00 Cuidado de criaturas misticas 8:10 - 10:00 Club de duelo 10:10 - 12:30 Opcional Lista de materias Opcionales * Cocina Magica * Primeros Auxilios Magicos * Adivinacion Astral *Historia Muggle * Magia mistica (solo los que pasen la prueba) * Deportes magicos Todos deben escoger una opcional, inscribirse con los jefes de su casa. Ron se anoto en deporte, Neville en Primeros auxilios, Luis, Harry y Hermione en Magia mistica, la prueba seria ese sabado y miche se anoto a Adivinacion astral, los demas de quinto en adelante menos los de ultimo año tambien se anotaron en la materia que les lamo la atención. Como ese dia era Jueves pues se diriguieron a orientacion donde se encontraron con el ministro de magia Fudge, asi como tambien con el director del colegio, Oliver Woods, que ahora era el maestro de vuelo y deportes, el señor Olivanders y Vilma Malfloy representante del departamento de inscripcion profesional magica. Alli se les indico que no solo era necesario querer realizar una profesion sino que tambien deberian tener las capacidades para ejercer sus labores por eso en ese curso se evaluaria las cualidades, caracteristicas y prospecto de cada uno se comparara con lo que cada uno quiere ser, ademas que se podran ir creando el perfil adecuado y desarrollar esos aspectos que necesitan para alcanzar vuestra meta. Entonces lo primero que tubieron que hacer fue llenar un formulario de un rollo de pergamino donde preguntaban tanto datos personales, como que querian ser y que capacidades tenian, luego de entregarlo a los jefes de las casa se deberian presentar individualmente donde estaban Dumbledore, Fudge y Vilma, donde habia sobre una mesa un craneo de colacuerno donde el estudiante tenia que poner su mano derecha al ponerla alli el craneo se tornaba de tres colores especificos y cada uno de esos colores era anotado al reves del pergamino que llenaron los estudiantes por los que estaban alli presentes, pues solo ellos tenian posibilidad de observarlos, ni siquiera los profesores podrian hacerlo, cuan le toco el turno a Draco el craneo solo se torno de color negro y no dio mas color, cuando esto sucedió Vilma le dedico una sonrisa a Draco, mientras Fudge miraba incredulo y Dumbledore solo observaba expectante, luego en el turno de Ron se torno de Verde, Rojo y Blanco, cuando Hermonie se torno Rojo, Blanco, Gris, cuando Luis se torno Blanco, Violeta, Amarillo, en el turno de Neville se torno Rojo, Blanco, Amarillo, en el de Michelle Gris, Amarillo, Verde y asi fueron pasando hasta que le toco el turno a Harry, Dumbledore tenia esa luz en la mirada que hacia preveer que se develarian misterios, mientras Fudge solo fanfarroneaba que ningun color saldria ya que consideraba que Harry era un mentirosos por andar inventando lo del retorno del Lord y Vilma estaba muy seria, cuando Harry fue a poner la mano sobre el craneo una brisa sintio en su mano, apenas toco el craneo este se torno de muchos colores pero los que mas resaltaban era el Blanco y el Dorado cuando iba a retirar su mano el craneo desaparecio y depues aparecio el esqueleto completo del colacuerno en el sitio donde antes se encontraba solo el craneo, pero el hecho curioso es que el elsqueleto estaba hechando humo, Harry se aparto con miedo pues le habian dicho que solo se tornaba de tres colores pero esto no era de esperarse, no asi estaba Dumbledor con cara de felicidad, en cambio Fudge estaba que se desmayaba pues no encontraba explicacion aquello, pero la tal Vilma se le veian una ganas terribles de salir corriendo de alli para realizar quien sabe que asunto, pero tanto Albus como Fudge la hicieron quedarse hasta acabar con la labor, antes de retirarse el director le pidio a Harry que pasara despues de almuerzo por su despacho. Cuando Harry salio se encontro con Ron y con Hermiones que estaban charlando con Luis y al parer de Harry Ron ya no veia a Luis como un rival entonces decidio contarles lo de la reunion de la noche anterior y de lo que acababa de suceder. Despues de escuchar lo sucedido Hermione le prometio a Harry que buscaria en la Biblioteca que podria significar los que acababa de suceder, y salieron hacia la biblioteca pero saliendo del salon se encontraron con Draco y sus amigos, el rubio al ver a Harry junto con el nuevo de Suramerica quiso burlase de Harry acerca de sus nuevas amistades pues consederaba que aquellos que hasta ahora se encontraban con el mundo magico eran peores que los muggles, ademas de que estaba radiante de felicidad por lo que acababa de pasar cuando el craneo se poso totalmente negro, cuando draco iba a empezar a insultar llego Michelle y trato de llevarse a Harry y sus amigos pero Draco le parecio atractiva aquella chica y empezo a insinuarsle pero a tratar de agarrarla sorpresivamente fue Luis el que vino a impedir que molestaran a su compañera, Draco se enfurecio y le iba a lanzar una maldicion cuando Harry se interpuso y pensando en empujarlo lo lanzo a unos 10 metros lo raro fue que Harry no alcanzo a tocarlo y tambien la distancia a la cual fue arrojado, en eso aparecio Snape y le quito 20 puntos a cada Grifindo que se encontraba con Harry y le llamo la atencion a Hermione por no hacer nada para impedir la pelea. Despues de esto Hermiones y Ron salieron para la Biblioteca solos pues Luis y Michelle se quedaron hablando pues esta queria agradecerle el haberla defendido, por su parte Harry se encontro con Ginny en el camino que estaba siendo acosada por Colin para que le prestara atencion pero a ella ya le estaba fastidiando el que estuviera siempre al lado de ella pegado como un chicle, al ver a Harry corrio hacia el y le dio un abrazo que Harry correspondio, entonces Colin al parecer entendio lo que estaba pasando y se fue aburrido para el campo de quidditch donde Oliver estaba dando clases de vuelo. Harry entonces se fue con Ginny hacia las cocinas donde Dobby recibio a Harry con gran estruendo y alli charlaron un rato con el, le preguntaron por Winky y el les dijo que estaba un poco enferma, luego de llenarse los bolsilloo de chucherias cunado iban a salir estaban entrando los gemelos Wesley, los cuales le comunicaron a Harry que el Domingo seria las pruebas para guardian y cazadores pues las chicas ya habian terminado o habian dejado el equipo para poder emplearse a fondo para los extasis, se despidieron y se fueron a la sala comun donde estaban muy entretenidos leyendo los anuncios en el tablon donde ponia que dentro de quince dias habria visita a Hogsmade y lo de las pruebas el Domingo, ademas aparecia un letrero puesto por una tal organización llamada PEDDO pidiendo apoyo y que tendrian una reunion el proximo lunes. Despues de un supulento almuerzo se diriguieron a clase de encantamiento y luego a transformacines y experimentaron la primera amarga experiencia de lo que es tener que estar en el curso que presenta los TIMOS, pues les habian dejado a hacer un informe de 3 pergaminos y medio acerca de cómo encantar objetos que cumplan con la mision de defender al que los encanta, y Macganogall les dio una introducción a los que seria este año y les mando una pequeña redación acerca de todas las transformaciones hechas por cada uno de ellos desde que iniciaron en Howgarts para entregar la siguiente semana. Cuando llegaron al aula de Pociones los esperaba algo aun peor. 


	7. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX CAP V...

Capituló VII  
  
Cuando llegaron a la mazmorra donde recibirían ese año la clase de Pociones notaron que ya estaban todos menos ellos cinco, ni Mafloy ni Snape. Estaban observando esto cuando la voz de Snape los sobresalto pues venia entrando detrás de ellos junto con Mafloy al salón, y como eran los últimos en llegar Snape se complació en quitarles 15 puntos a cada uno, luego de tomar asientos vieron que Mafloy se ubicaba al lado del profesor de pociones y este empezó con el acostumbrado discurso de que ese año seria mas duro por los timos y empezó a mandar indirectas de que al parecer de el algunos no pasarían las pruebas de ese campo por incompetentes echándole una mirada primero a Harry, luego a Neville y después al nuevo de Sudamérica. La sorpresa que se llevaron fuera de que siempre compartían clase con Slityering es que en ese curso trabajarían en parejas compuestas por un integrante de cada casa y además tendrían un monitor el cual para desgracia de los Griffindors era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Mafloy el cual estaría pendiente de cada paso que hiecieran en clase y recibiría los informes y los resultados de las pociones antes de acabar las clases, de tal forma que Michel quedo con Pansy, Luis con Goyle, Ron con Crabbe, Hermione con otra chica de Slytering y Harry con Draco. Adicional a estas desagradables compañías que tendrían durante todo el año estaba el hecho de que al final tendrían que presentar un proyecto de no menos de 89 pergaminos acerca de una nueva poción o del estudio de alguna que fura muy poderosa. Al terminar la clase los Griffindors terminaron con 250 puntos menos por que los de la otra casa hacian lo imposible para molestarlos y hacer que Snape le quitara puntos. Salieron cabreados de esa clase. Estando en la cena Harry y los nuevos miembros de la orden que estaban recibiendo clases recibieron correo lo cual ubiera extrañado a todos si no fuera por que la abuela de Neville le mando su libro de DCAO que había dejado en casa y algunos otras lechuzas que llegaban con unos paquetes que en verdad era extraño verlos pues todos venían en envoltorios iguales, al ver esto los gemelos Wesley reían por lo bajo junto con Lee Jordan, Harry decidió preguntarles luego pues pensaba que tendría algo que ver con los sortilegios Wesley. Cuando abrieron las cartas los de la orden observaron una noticia que no agrado mucho a Ron, todos los días a excepción de los Miércoles y domingos de 9:00 a 11:00 pm tendrían clase de DCAO nivel auror y duelos (alternado). Mientras iban a la sala común todos iban muy unidos pero lo que llamo la atención fue que los nuevos (Michelle y Luis) iban agarrados de las manos, antes de entrar Harry le pidió a Ginny que se quedara con el un momento afuera y luego de que todos hubieran entrado pasearon por los pasillos abrasados y de vez en cuando se daban apasionados besos, volvieron a la sala y estaban los demás chicos de Griffindor de la orden esperándolos aunque también estaba Luis que se había vuelto muy amigo de Harry, antes de salir Harry tuvo que inventar que iban a terminar un trabajo que tenían del curso pasado para entregar ese mes y luego de que Luis se comiera el cuento salieron hacia el despacho de DCAO pero en el camino se encontraron al director que los llevo por los pasillos hasta un cuadro que no recordaban haber visto antes en el cual aparecía el retrato de Nicolas Flamel y luego de decir la contraseña "Fénix presenter orden" este se abrió y pasaron a un salón tan amplio como el comedor adornado con estandartes del fénix, en una percha se encontraba falcore que al ver a Harry volo hacia el y se monto en su hombro. Por una puerta vieron aparecer a Remus Lupin, Charlie y Bill Wesley, Fleur Delacour y a Oliver Woods, quienes túnicas rojas de inmediato también los Griffindors vieron que tenían las mismas túnicas, entonces Albus les explico que ese iba ser el uniforme de duelos donde estarían todos los presentes y en las clases de DCAO estarían con túnicas grises, durante todas las dos horas hincaron duelos bastante fuertes pues casi todos tenían niveles avanzados pero al que mas atacaban era a Harry, cuando faltaban cinco minutos para acabar la clase estaban todos adoloridos y agotados, entonces Albus hizo aparecer frente a cada uno una poción para recuperarse tal como estaban cuando entraron al salón, cuando salían Albus los felicito por el nivel que habían alcanzado y le dio permiso a los alumnos para pasear por el lago y los jardines de noche, claro que deberían llamar lo menor posible la atención ya que últimamente Snape y Fintch estaban de un humor poco agradable. Cuando volvían a la sala común los chicas se fueron a sus cuartos mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo, Ron al tocar la cama empezó a roncar, pero cuando Harry voltio a observarlo vio que Luis estaba sentado en su cama observándolos, se dirigió hacia el y le pregunto que estaba haciendo el le dijo que no creía lo del trabajo pues los demás del curso no fueron y que se sentía mal porque creía que se habían vuelto amigos pero estaba equivocado, Harry se sintió mal por que además de haber sido descubiertos había hecho sentir mal al chico nuevo cosa que le prometió al director que no pasaría, entonces le explico que ahora no le podía explicar pues no estaba autorizado para hacerlo pero que quizás luego le contaría lo que hizo sentir mejor a Luis y los dos se fueron a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente se encontraban todos expectantes pues seria su primera clase de DCAO de ese año y como era ya costumbre cada año había un maestro diferente, se de murmuraba que el puesto estaba maldito. Cuando entraron al salón se sorprendieron de ver a Remus Lupin quien en tercero había ocupado el puesto, pues el había dicho que no lo volvería a ocupar. Pero luego de la explicación que dio todos estaban aun mas contentos, el les comento que a causa del resurgimiento de Lord Voldemort y seguramente de los tiempos oscuros en los que los ataques de los mortifagos se iban a vislumbrar se veía necesario que todos los magos en especial los que estudiaban en Hogwarts deberían estar en condición de defenderse lo mejor posible ante eventuales ataques. Ese año verían los vampiros, rituales y maldiciones ancestrales, que comúnmente usan los magos tenebrosos, esta clase la compartían con los Ravenclav y también tenían que trabajar en grupos pero de a tres, y al igual que en pociones presentar un proyecto a final del curso,. Cuando estaban haciendo los grupos Ron se extraño que Harry no se hiciera con el ni con Hermione que estaban en un grupo que completaron con Michelle, en cambio Harry se agrupo con Luis y por petición del profesor deberían esperar a la otra integrante del grupo que llegaría hoy al colegio, pues no había podido presentarse el día de inicio de clases, Neville se hizo con Lavender y Pavarati lo cual lo tenia muy nervioso pues eran muy guapas y el pues muy tímido. Luego salieron hacia herbólogia donde también tendrían que hacer proyecto junto con los Ranvenclav, por lo tanto conservaron los grupos de defensa y ese año trabajarían en los invernadero 3 y 12, en este ultimo trabajarían clase por medio para cultivar gran cantidad de plantas necesarias para las pociones curativas.  
  
Cuando entraron al comedor para el almuerzo todos se sorprendieron al ver el sombrero seleccionador sobre la mesa de profesores, cuando todos se hubieron sentado el director llamo la atención de todos y anuncio el ingreso de dos nuevas alumnas que vienen de traslado desde el instituto Salem de EEUU y dicho esto llamo a dos chicas que al parecer eran hermanas porque tenían los mismos rasgos faciales, Macgonagall llamo a Felicia Hurffan quien era la menor e iba para quinto se puso el sombrero y la puso en Griffindor, luego paso Policarpa y también quedo en Griffindor. Pasada la selección todo volvió a la normalidad luego de que las hermanas Hurffan se sentaran junto a Harry y sus amigos. Desde luego Hermione fue la que se encargo de familiarizarlas y de las presentaciones con los demás, de una Harry le dijo a Felicia lo de los grupos y esta se puso muy contenta a saber que trabajaría todo el año junto al famoso Harry Potter. En historia de la magia para disgusto de todos también había proyecto para el final, lo malo es que este era individual y que las clases seguían siendo igual de aburridas. Cuando salieron a cuidado de criaturas mágicas todos a excepción de Harry y Hermione sintieron un gran alivio al ver que en lugar del acostumbrado profesor semi gigante se encontraba Bill Wesley quien este año dictaría la clase y cuando estuviera Hagrid en el colegio la darían los dos, ese año verían los dittos, los grims, los pulstrons criaturas eléctricas y los unifesios especie de mutación entre unicornio y un felino y claro el infaltable proyecto de final de semestre individual. Luego Harry, Ron, Luis y Felicia se fueron a adivinación donde Trelaway no les dijo nada de proyectos, pero al parecer ella si tenia uno el de tratar de predecir incansablemente peligros inimaginables y una muerte cruel para Harry, mientras Hermione y Michelle se fueron a aritmatica donde si le pusieron proyecto. Se vieron de nuevo en el comedor y Ron corrió junto a Hermione, Harry busco a Ginny que no aparecía, en cambio a Luis se le veía confundido pues al parecer Felicia también le estaba gustando y no sabia por quien decidirse a estar. Después de una cena un poco exótica se dirigieron los de la orden al salón ya con mas confianza ya que Macganogall los estaba cubriendo con un supuesto grupo de organización para las fiestas de ese año y que según ella serian mas espectaculares que nunca. Al llegar al salón vieron a Mundugunus quien les dictaría la primera parte de la DCAO nivel auror quien les exigía estar siempre atentos a todo lo que sucedía alrededor de ellos, además empezarían a aprender escudos mitril que eran muy superiores a los aprendidos por los egresados del colegio y que podría resistir la mayoría de los hechizos y maldiciones que existían menos las imperdonables y otras muy poderosas, este escudo tenia la desventaja de que se manifestaba de manera diferente en cada uno por lo que tenían que estudiar las propiedades que tenia el de cada uno de ellos y presentar el informe en 5 días, pero no requería tanto poder para mantenerlo. Luego aprenderían el escudo titan que no era resistente a todo menos a las maldiciones imperdonables pero requería mucho poder y por ultimo el escudo del fénix que era el mas complicado de todos y aunque requería menos poder que el titan podía soportar una maldición imperdonable y luego se quebraba por lo que tocaba volverlo a invocar, estos escudos lo tendrían que dominar en el primer mes y también tenían que presentar informes de ellos y como mejorar su posición de ataque cuando estaban con el escudo activado. Ese día aprendieron la teoría del mitril y tendrían que dominarlo para el inicio de semana. Cuando volvían a la sala común hablaron sobre la gran cantidad de trabajo que tendrían ese año además de estudiar para los TIMOS, lo cual estaba como cosa rara volviendo loco a Ron, todos se fueron a dormir, claro que Harry salió a dar un ya acostumbrado paseo junto a Ginny por la orilla del lago y se dieron de cuenta del porque tenían permiso para ello, cuando pasaban por la cabaña de Hagrid vieron como no muy lejos de la entrada del bosque prohibido se formaba guardia con un pelotón de dragones y supusieron que allí estarían Charlie y Bill, por lo que planearon ir a visitarlos al siguiente día en la noche. Ya había amanecido y el primero que se había levantado era Ron y esto extraño a todos, pero luego de acordarse del horario se dieron de cuenta del por que, hoy se iniciaría una nueva clase en Howgarts Cuidado de criaturas místicas, la cual era parte de las mágicas pero se decidió que era mejor estudiarlas por aparte. Luego de desayunar todos corrieron donde veían cuidado de criaturas mágicas pues supusieron que iba a ser ahí mismo, pero se sorprendieron que iba a ser mas allá del inicio del bosque justo donde Harry y Ginny vieron en la noche los dragones. Charlie los estaba esperando en una gruta de gran tamaño donde vieron tallado en sus paredes una especie de imágenes y escrituras como jeroglíficos en las que aparecian muchos animales la mayoría desconocidos para ellos pero los que conocían eran de los mas místicos, mágicos y poderosos del mundo mágico. La clase la darían Charlie, Bill, uno sujeto a quien Charlie presento como Jeison y una joven llamada Laila, explico a todos que por cada mes verían un animal místico diferente y que seria un estudio grupal por casa, por lo tanto cada mes verán 4 animales y cada semana se rotaran por casa para estudiar cada animal, por eso la clase será dada por cuatro personas, pero el profesor era sin duda Charlie Wesaley, quien era el que preparaba el material con el cual sus ayudantes desarrollaban las clases con la casa que les tocaba, ese mes verían el Fénix con Bill (1), un dragón Colacuerno Húngaro con Charlie(2), un articuno con Laila (3) y un unicornio con Jeison(4) . Se sorteo los numeros por cada casa y quedaron (1) Slitering, (2) Ravenclav, (3) Griffindor , (4) Hufflepuf. Los grupos se iban rotando cada semana para que cada casa viera los cuatro animales en el mes, los sorprendente es la entereza con que los profesores Wesley afrontaron las clases con los de la casa Slitering que se la pasaban mandando indirectas, pues no se pusieron en posición vengativa como Snape a bajar puntos a diestra y siniestra, sino que quitaban los puntos justamente y si alguien se sobrepasaba la detención no era muy agradable pues esta trataba de limpiar las cuevas donde dormían los dragones sin magia lo cual era asqueroso pues lo dragones defecan en cantidades correspondientes al tamaño de su cuerpo y ciertamente habían cerca de 65 dragones en ese momento. Ya en la clase de duelos pues no era nada raro de que esta constara de eso precisamente duelos, pero si se menciono que era como una especie de preparación para el campeonato intercolegiado de duelistas el cual amplio el numero de participantes por colegios a 5 y los que estaban en Howgarts serian los embajadores para cuando se realizara el evento, esta clase fue impartida en conjunto por el propio director en coordinación de los profesores de DCAO y Pociones, mensualmente se harían liguillas entre las casas para ir seleccionando los mejores del colegio a cada uno se le asigno una pareja la cual debería trabajar para ponerse a nivel entre ellos y vencer a los demás en las liguillas, a Harry le toco con Luis, a Ron con Felicia, Hermione con Michelle. Harry en el primer duelo que tuvo con Luis lo venció en menos de un minuto y con hechizos mas bien suaves por lo que vio que seria un trabajo pesado ponerlo a nivel para las liguillas, en cambio Ron no tuvo problemas pues Fekicia estaba casi a su nivel normal ya que no debería usar el nivel que les otorgaba el pertenecer a la orden, pero Hermione que iba a usar su poder de modo normal se vio casi en apuros para vencer a Michelle que realmente era buena pero como no quería quedar en ridículo utilizo un poco del dado por la orden y logro doblegarla con el hechizo backupdes que consistía en lanzar un hechizo que no se hacia pensar al rival en que el lanzador del hechizo había fallado pero que luego de cinco ataques de parte del rival el hechizo se activaba lanzando los últimos cinco hechizos lanzados por este y por ultimo petrificaba al adversario dejándolo KO. Todos quedaron asombrados con este hechizo pues como este duelo duro mas que los demás la mayoría se puso a observarlo, pero al final no les pareció extraño ya que de por si Hermione era la mejor alumna del curso y por tanto suponían que sabría mas hechizos quizás tantos para vencer a Harry quien era el mejor en esa materia en el momento. Cuando acabo el duelo entre las dos Griffindors Draco estaba burlándose de que la batalla a pesar de haber durado era muy inferior al nivel en que el se encontraba dándose ínfulas de su poder y como estaban en clase de duelos y cualquiera podía atacar a cualquiera para resolver los duelos este lanzo un Expelliarmus triplonserpensortia que era como el hechizo que le lanzo a Harry en el club de duelo de segundo pero esta vez eran tres serpientes y tres veces mas grandes y Luis se encontraba atónito no reaccionaba, en cambio Harry al ver que las serpientes se lanzaban hacia su compañero decidió actuar, pero no hablando parsel, seria difícil dominarlas las tres al mismo tiempo, entones ante la mirada aprobatoria del director llamo a Falcore tocándose el tatuaje quien apareció enseguida y elimino las tres serpientes cuando voló en picada hacia ellas, todos quedaron maravillados y aun mas asombrados cuando el Fénix se poso en el hombre de Harry que en esos momentos lucia mas fuerte que nunca, al ver Mafloy que fallo su objetivo empezó a burlarse de Harry de que necesitaba de sus mascotas para protegerlo ya que el no podría ni con Neville, entonces los profesores permitieron que se batieran en duelo, Mafloy empezó lanzando maldiciones poderosas y alguna que otro hechizo que hacia que el oponente perdiera la visión o sus piernas quedaran paralizadas, pero Harry detenía todos los hechizos lanzados por Mafloy y como no se podían usar maldiciones imperdonables Mafloy no pudo lanzarle el crucio que estuvo aprendiendo en vacaciones y al ver que nada servia se acordó del hechizo que utilizo Hermione y decidió usarlo a ver como iba a reaccionar Potter, al ver Harry que Mafloy utilizo el backupdes decidió acabar el duelo rapidamente, pues luego de tres ataques para destabilizarlo, lo desarmo con el Expelliarmus y luego con el Petrificus totalus lo petrifico aunque misteriosamente a Mafloy se le cambio la ropa y quedo con una pijama de leones que decía Griffindor es el Mejor, que Harry había convocado sin varita, aunque sin saberlo ya que el solo deseo que Draco se viera así y plash paso. Dumbledore le dio a Harry 40 puntos por el duelo y 20 a Draco por el excelente duelo aunque le dijo a Harry que se quedara después de que todos salieran y Snape presurosamente se llevaba a Draco a parte para despetrificarlo y quitarle esa Pijama que hacia quedar en ridículo a los Slytering y todos aplaudían por la demostración, claro menos los de Slytering. Cuando todos salieron solo quedaron Lupin y el director junto con Harry y le preguntaron que por que había hecho magia sin varita, a lo que este respondió que no sabia hacerla que el solo pensó ver a Draco así y solo sucedió. Entonces Dumbledore recordó la vez del ataque en la casa de Arabella Figg cuando paro el Avada Kadabra con la mano y quedaron con que recibiría entrenamiento de magia sin varita personalmente con Albus, pues es una de las características de los herederos y los que tengan sangre de Griffindor el hacer la magia sin varita de manera natural, los Domingos en la tarde. En la noche luego de los duelos en las clases especiales se fueron a dormir pensando en lo emocionante que seria la selección de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de quidditch.  
  
///////////////// Agradezco a todos los que me han enviado reviws y los que han seguido mi historia aunque ya salió la versión oficial, como siempre acepto comentarios de todo tipo y también propuestas para la historia. Proximo capitulo: Pruebas para el equipo, Voldemort empieza a atacar, Ginny cumple años y La orden tendra una prueba de fuego 


	8. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX CAP V...

Agradezco a Slayer Sephiroth quien por el comentario y aqui esta un poco aunque no tan desmenuzada la presentación del indigerible cap 8 parte 1  
  
CAPITULO VIII (primera parte)  
  
El domingo llego y todo el comedor estaba lleno de exclamaciones de alegría por parte de los estudiantes que no veían la hora en que las pruebas para ingresar a los equipos de quidditch de sus casas.   
  
Fred y George estaban molestando a Ron pues aunque el se iba a presentar para guardián estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en cambio Ginny que también se animo a presentarse para el puesto de cazadora estaba muy serena.   
  
Cuando estaban en medio del desayuno empezaron a entrar por segunda vez en la mañana, lo extraño era que todas traían el periódico El Profeta "de nuevo", ósea hacia cinco minutos con el correo normal había llegado la edición de ese día pero al ver que traían una edición extra la primera en coger su ejemplar fue Hermione, quien pego un grito al ver la portada del diario lo cual alarmo a todos en el comedor y también empezaron a coger el suyo los que tenían la suscripción al periódico, cuando Harry y Ron le iban a preguntar a Hermione que era lo que había pasado el Director pidió silencio a todos para ser el mismo el que diera la noticia.  
  
Cuando todos se hubieron callado, dijo a la escuela "Queridos alumnos, muy a mi pesar tengo que informarles que acaban de atacar la cárcel de Azkaban y todos los reclusos han escapado, además de que los dementores ya no están bajo ordenes del ministerio, sino que según El Profeta han abandonado su antiguo trabajo para empezar a cazar las almas de aquellos que no estén alerta y apareció la marca tenebrosa cerca de allí. Aunque este hecho se le anuncio al Ministro el hizo y ha hecho caso omiso a las advertencias del regreso de Lord Voldemort (la mayoría del estudiantado se estremeció ante ese nombre) y ha dicho que lo de Azkaban solo ha sido culpa de los dementores que seguramente querían algún beneficio extra y que lo de la marca tenebrosa era obra de algún antiguo seguidor del Señor Tenebroso para atormentar la paz que reina apoyándose en las declaraciones del Director de Hogwarts y del famoso niño que vivió. Es lamentable, continuo diciendo Dumbledore que nuestro ministro no investigue este hecho y este tratando a toda costa de crear una mala imagen de un joven que lo único que ha hecho es dar esperanza y paz al mundo mágico, sin embargo debo dejar en claro que todos y cada uno de ustedes son libres de creer lo que deseen sobre lo del resurgimiento de Voldemort y espero que cuando salga la verdad a la luz publica, esta no nos coja desapercibidos por eso este año tenéis el currículo de DCAO bastante extensivo que servirá para prepararnos y para los que estén de acuerdo con las declaraciones de Fudge pues esta temática les servirá para cuando la necesiten".  
  
Harry en ese momento volvió a recordar la reunión de los mortifagos cuando presencio el renacimiento de Voldemort y no pudo evitar enfadarse contra aquellos que pensaban que el y Dumbledore estaban inventando aquello, estaba tan enfadado que en un momento de descontrol el techo encantado del comedor mostró una tormenta eléctrica que parecía muy real, además en la mesa de Griffindor empezó a tambalearse y los platos a caerse de la mesa, todos estaban muy asustados al observar esto pues Harry había cambiado en un momento su túnica de clases por la túnica de las clases de DCAO nivel auror que estaba recibiendo además que sus ojos verdes parecían estar echando chispas, afortunadamente Harry se controlo ya que de un momento a otro empezó a escocerle la cicatriz y cuando iba a empezar a sóbrasela vino Ginny a su lado a tratar de calmarlo por los hechos anteriores pero lo que sabia ella es que gracias a ella el pequeño espectáculo que dio Harry no se agravo pues cuando se acerco a el misteriosamente la cicatriz dejo de arderle.   
  
Dumbledore con un movimiento de las manos reparo todo rápidamente antes de que se diera para hablar de mas y dándole una mirada severa a Harry le dio a entender que lo esperaba en su despacho mas tarde. El desayuno culmino y las pruebas de Griffindor seria después de las de Hufflepuff que eran los primeros y que estaban en aprietos pues no había nadie postulándose para buscador pues el anterior había fallecido en el Torne de los Tres Magos el curso pasado, luego de cuarebta y cinco minutos muy aburridos donde vieron a los Hufflepuff fracasando en la búsqueda de su nuevo buscador, le toco el turno a Grffindor que buscaba un guardián y un cazador pues Katie Bell había terminado el año pasado sus estudios.  
  
Salieron al campo y antes de empezar llego Mcgonagall y anuncio que el capitán seria elegido al terminar las pruebas, primero fueron las de guardia, Seamus, Colin, Luis y Ron se presentaron, todos eran buenos volando pero solo Ron y Luis impidieron que Alicia anotara mas de dos goles, entonces George empezó a atacarlos con las bludgers mientras Angelina lanzaba, de diez lanzamientos a Ron le anotaron uno y a Luis dos, por lo tanto Ron quedo con el puesto aunque a Luis lo dejaron de suplente, cuando llego el turno de los cazadores casi todas las chicas de Griffindor estaban inscritas, la mitad salieron cuando empezaron a volar era un desastre mas de veinte chicas cayendo de las escobas afortunadamente estaban Oliver Woods y la profesora Mcgonagall junto con el resto del equipo atentos para hacerlos levitar e impedir accidentes, cuando pasaron a tratar de anotarle a Ron el grupo se reducio a cinco chicas entre las cuales estaban Ginny y Lavender, como prueba final los gemelos las atacaron con las bludgers mientras estas trataban de anotar pero al primer intento Lavender fue impactada y no pudo continuar en cambio Ginny que había estudiado a sus hermanos por mucho tiempo logro esquivarlas y anotar ocho de diez y no es que Ron se dejara anotar, sino que Ginny era realmente buena. Al bajar todos de sus escobas Mcgonagall los reunió y anuncio oficialmente a los escogidos, cosa que ya se sabia, y puso a votación la elección del capitán, de los siete solo uno no voto por Harry y el que no había votado por el era el mismo, que voto por Angelina, por lo tanto la decisión fue unánime, aunque Harry para sus adentros pensó que ese año se volvería loco, proyectos en cada materia, el entrenamiento especial, Voldemort detrás de el y ahora capitán.  
  
Al volver a la sala común los gemelos empezaron la celebración trayendo de contrabando desde Hogsmade cantidades inmensas de cerveza de mantequilla, y Hermione que por un lado estaba contenta por que sus amigos, en especial Ron estaban muy felices, estaba volviéndose loca pues al cabo de tres horas ya era tiempo de ir al almuerzo y nadie quería salir, tuvo que ponerse estricta e hizo desaparecer todo lo de la celebración y cuando ya había ganado la atención de todos claro que enfadados con ella los mando hacia el comedor.  
  
En el comedor todo era alegría y emocion pues todos habían conseguido armar excelentes equipos menos los Hufflepuff que aun no tenían buscador y tendrían que instruir a alguien aun así estaban felices.  
  
Cuando salieron del comedor Hermione salió con Ron hacia la sala común mientras Harry se quedo con Ginny un rato felicitándola por haber entrado al equipo, luego de un rato ola llevo hasta la sala común y la dejo allí ya que tendría que ir al despacho del Director a hablar con el y para tener su prime clase de magia sin varita.  
  
Cuando iba llegando a la gárgola que da paso al despacho del director en un salón alcanzo a escuchar susurro de una conversación de Draco y otros Slytering que además de burlarse por el momento de ira de Harry en el desayuno estaban mencionando algo sobre que vendrían a Hogwarts unos cuantos junto con otro grupo pero no entendio bien a que se referían pues en ese momento pasaba por ahí Snape quien ya lo iba a regañar cuando aparece Dumbledore por la gárgola y luego de cruzar palabras con el Profesor se llevo a Harry a su despacho.   
  
Ya estando dentro Falcore salió a saludarlo mientras el Director se sentaba muy feliz en su nievo sillón que había adquirido para sus secciones de charla con Fawkes pues según le comento a Harry si no comentaba la situación desde su punto de vista con alguien, refiriéndose a Fawkes, de verdad se volvería loco aunque también le ayudara el pensadero.   
  
Luego de un momento en que Harry saludo y paso un rato con su fénix, Dumbledore destapo un cuadro que Harry no había visto en sus anteriores visitas al despacho, en el aparecía un caballero blandiendo una espada que a Harry le pareció muy conocida, una vez que la reconoció como la que tenia se fijo que el del cuadro era nada mas y nada menos que Godric Griffindor uno de los fundadores del colegio y pilar de la sangre que corría por sus venas en el cuadro también pudo observar que atrás de Godric había un castillo que era el mismo el cual había heredado semanas atrás, cuando termino de observarlo Dumbledore le invito a llamar a su fénix que estaba jugando con el del Director.  
  
Al posarse Falcore en el hombro de Harry y observar el cuadro empezó a cantar una canción y el cuadro a diferencia de lo que esperaba Harry no se abrió sino que de el surgió un camino que llagaba hasta los pies de donde estaban ellos parados, ellos siguieron el camino, pero Godric no se movía a diferencia de todo los demás soplaba una brisa agradable y se escuchaban los armoniosos cantos de los pájaros que venían de dentro del bosque del Castillo, cuando entraron al castillo este estaba desabitado, pero lo que si vio Harry es que en el salón de recepción había una especie de objetos regados en toda la habitación que iban desde una pluma hasta una gran piedra de 40 metros de alto por otros de ancho, allí seria su primera fase entrenamiento sin varita que acabaría cuando logra hacer levitar con tal control cada uno de los objetos, transformarlos todos y destruirlos hasta hacerlos polvo.  
  
Pasaron a la biblioteca donde vio una gran mesa con cine libros que iban desde una cartilla de cinco hojas hasta un gran libro de 5500 paginas que según el titulo era la guía ultra avanzada de la magia banca y el poder de la negra, aquí solo pudo distinguir el libro que les sirvió en segundo año para hacer la poción multijugos el Moste Potente Potions, al frente de cada libro había un pergamino, con su respectiva pluma y tintero, aquí iniciarían después de concluir la primera etapa y tendría acceso a la biblioteca en el todo el tiempo que quisiera después de el entrenamiento que le tocara en el castillo por que las otras cuatro etapas venían en simultanea con la preparación que llevaría en la biblioteca, entre mas rápido avanzara con los libros, mas rápido pasarían a las siguientes etapas.   
  
En el comedor encontraron gran cantidad de alimentos reconstituyentes que le ayudarían a recuperar las energías gastadas en el entrenamiento, siempre que entraba al comedor encontraba una gran selección de lo que quisiera comer. Luego pasaron al coliseo donde vieron el campo de duelos y de quidditch y al lado la piscina donde pondrían a prueba cada uno de los hechizos, maleficios y rituales que aprendería en la biblioteca, además allí se batiría a duelo con Albus y con un grupo de clones que Dumbledore convocaría para que Harry dado el caso en que tuviera que luchar estuviera en forma y pudiera utilizar su magia sin varita sin tanto esfuerzo e improvisación pues con el entrenamiento se buscaba que creara su propia estrategia de defensa y ataque, además este entrenamiento se haría tanto en tierra (campo de duelos), el aire (campo de quidditch) donde volaría con o sin escoba y en el agua (piscina).   
  
En el bosque encontró que estaba repleto, mas que cuando lo visito en vacaciones, de todo tipo de criaturas, hasta tenebrosas, allí harían la tercera etapa del entrenamiento donde tendría que aprender a sobrevivir en cualquier citación adversa aprendiendo técnicas de camuflaje y mimetización, además de caza y domesticación de las bestias, aquí se incluía el hecho de aprender animagia.   
  
Cuando subieron al salón del tiempo encontraron un salón una gran cantidad de armas de tipo mágico y muggle, allí aprendería a utilizar la espada con y sin las manos además aprendería a hacer magia a través de ella, este seria la cuarta etapa.   
  
Al fondo del mismo salón encontraron un retrato de Merlín y estaba rodeado por cuatro columnas que giraban alrededor del cuadro allí estaba la quinta y ultima etapa dominar los cuatro elementos volviéndose un Elemental de los cuatro para poder acceder al cuadro de Merlín donde según el manuscrito que se encontraba en la esquina del cuadro quien logre entrar en el podrá aprender la técnica con la cual Merlín desterró a Morgana a las llamas incesantes del infierno de donde nunca saldrá, esta etapa en si era una prueba de poder en la que Dumbledore solamente podría enseñarle a ser un elemental del Aire pues el era uno, para los demás tendría que recibir clases extra de un mago y un Alto elfo que eran elementales de el agua y la tierra respectivamente, pero para serlo del fuego tendría que conseguirlo el solo pues no quedaba ninguno y tendría la ayuda de la biblioteca de Godric que era elemental de fuego y de lo aprendido con los otros tres elementales.  
  
Al regresar al salón de recepción Albus le dijo que antes de iniciar las etapas tendría que empezar a dominar su mente por lo tanto empezaron con una sección de concentración para que Harry empezara a encontrar el origen interno de su magia, al principio Harry relacionaba esto solo a lo tradicional, su herencia, o su varita, pero poco a poco fue sintiendo su energía, cuando empezó a sentirla iba a decírselo a Albus pero cuando se desconcentro perdió la percepción de la misma, por lo tanto Harry tenia que concentrarse hasta tal punto que esa energía fluyera a través de el, ser uno con ella, pero no dejarse dominar, sino dominarla no dejándola de percibir.  
  
Una vez empezó a dominarla no perdía la percepción, pero Albus hacia aparecer su comida favorita o fotos de sus amigos o de Ginny, una vez saco incluso hasta una de Draco, lo que hacia que se desconcentrara y perdiera el control, luego de dos horas en lo mismo Harry logro mantener el dominio ante las distracciones que creaba Albus pero aun lograba de vez en cuando perderlo al ver a Draco y mas aun a Ginny, entonces Albus lo sugestiono para que en vez de distracción por lo de Ginny sintiera mas ganas de seguir dominando la energía lográndolo pero con Draco la cosa era diferente pues el odio era inmenso, el representaba a sus enemigos, para eso Albus creo una ilusión donde Harry presenciaba como Draco iba a lastimar a Ginny y trataba de sobrepasarse con ella, cuando Harry iba a reaccionar con los golpes o con su varita, se observo en la ilusión atado y no podría hacer ningún movimiento, entonces lo comprendió, solo con su poder de magia si varita lo haría, en eso la ilusión desapareció y el control fue total solo faltaba la practica para que con enemigos mas fuerte y en duelo no perdiera dicho control.   
  
Terminada la sección de concentración empezaron a tratar de dominar el flujo de energía mágica hacia fuera empezando por lo mas simple levitar la pluma que estaba al principio del salón, la cosa era realmente complicada, no solo tenia que tener dominio de la energía, sino que tenia que desear, pero con mucho control en la intensidad del deseo que esta levitara, además tenia que imaginársela de tal forma que tenia que detenerla cada cincuenta centímetros, al primer intento Harry que no estaba tan seguro de poder deseo con mucha intensidad y la pluma se elevo tan alto que no se podía distinguir en el techo de salón, ahí fue cuando comprendió porque cuando se enojaba hacia esas escenas un poco pasadas, estuvieron practicado hasta que logro dominar la pluma hasta detenerla a cincuenta y cinco centímetros del suelo, Harry estaba agotado no física sino mentalmente.  
  
Albus lo llevo al comedor y bebieron y comieron algo para poder pasar el malestar pero no tanto pues al rato seria la cena. Cuando salieron del cuadro el Director acordó con Harry que seria conveniente trasladar el cuadro de Godric a la Cabaña de Hagrid que ahora estaba habitada solo por Fang pues a Bill no le gustaba mucho invadir los espacios de Hagrid, pues seria sospechoso si todos los Domingos se ausentaba y se dirigía al despacho del Director. Cuando salían del despacho hacia el comedor Albus le dijo a Harry que en tres días seria el cumpleaños de Ginny, Harry no tenia ni idea y le dio las gracias al Director, además le dijo que el le daba permiso para hacerle alguna fiesta entre sus amigos en el castillo dentro del cuadro, el buscaría la forma de camuflarlo con otro cuadro para que no apareciera Griffindor y mantener el secreto.  
  
En el comedor Ron estaba muy apechuchado con Hermione, mientras que vio a Ginny ansiosa por que el llegara a la mesa. La cena se realizo y Hermione le comento a Harry que lo estaban esperando para ir a hacer los deberes y que tenían permiso para quedarse en la biblioteca hasta terminarlos.  
  
Ginny también se unió al grupo al terminar la cena y en el camino le iban preguntando que hizo con el Director, el les contó lo de las clases en el castillo y todo lo que tendría que hacer menos lo de la ultima etapa del entrenamiento que Albus le había dicho que seria bueno no mencionarlo ante nadie.   
  
Antes de entrar a la biblioteca el tatuaje del fénix les hizo saber que cerca asechaba el peligro entonces todos cuatro invocaron el escudo mitril mientras Harry se concentro en dominar su energía para que en el caso de reaccionar involuntariamente no hiriera a nadie cuando vieron que llovían maldiciones desde las dos esquinas del pasillo, eran un grupo de Syiterings liderados por Draco que venían a obrarse lo de el duelo cuando le puso la pijama de leoncitos a Draco.   
  
Claro entre las maldiciones no había ninguna imperdonable, en cuanto a los escudos ya todos cuatro lo dominaban pero solo el de Harry tenia forma definida, era como una columna de fuego que lo envolvía y a diferencia de los otros tres que también estaban bien conjurados estos tenían un defecto aun eran vulnerables por la parte de arriba encima de sus cabezas, pero eso no lo sabían los Slytering, en cambio el de Harry no pues la columna de fuego era inmensamente alta y no había acceso a ella.   
  
Cuando Draco vio que nada daba resultado decidió actuar y dirigirse a Ginny para molestarla, el también había notado que la menor de los Weasley y cuando iba a cojerla noto el escudo que los estaba protegiendo entonces con una sonrisa malévola y aprovechando que los cuatro amigos no tenían la varita en mano, lanzo un hechizo de magia oscura que solo Hermione conocía sus efectos y era muy poderoso para el estado en que se encontraba el escudo, cuando ron iba a reaccionar solo vio un rayo negro que se dirigía hacia el pecho de su hermana pero era muy tarde, en cambia Harry al ver el rayo aprovecho que estaba concentrado y dominando su energía e intento detenerlo, lo deseo con tanto animo como considero posible para detener un hechizo oscuro que el rayo se desvaneció desde el extremo que se dirigía a Ginny e iba desapareciendo siguiendo el camino hasta su origen, al ver esto Draco trato de continuar el Hechizo, el había estado practicándolo todo el verano y nunca había pasado eso pero al ver que se acercaba el desvanecimiento a su varita decidió parar el hechizo pero al hacer esto el desvanecimiento se acelero y alcanzo la varita, esta se volvió roja como un hierro al rojo vivo y empezó a quemarle la mano a Draco quien la soltó inmediatamente, todos estaban asombrados hasta Harry, pero como el no iba a dejar las cosas así y Ron no se sobreponía de la impresión increpo a Draco burlándose de su incapacidad de hacer hechizos propios de mortifagos, le dijo que para que le saliera bien primero un mortifago tiene que besarle el trasero a su señor oscuro y solo si este quería podría realizarlos, pero al parecer tu no se lo has besado, no?, pregunto Harry, Ron reaccionado también se burlo diciendo que de seguro eso era lo que iba a hacer a la primera oportunidad que tuviera para disfrutar de la hediondez que provoca la cercanía del viejo Voldi.   
  
Draco no hallo como responder a las burlas pues ni siquiera encontró argumentos para burlarse de Granger.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Siento mucho haber demorado tanto actualizando pero al parecer mi PC tiene una conspiración contra mi y mi fic, en fin esa es la razon por la que divido el capitulo en dos partes pues la segunda se ha truncado y estoy corrigiéndola.  
  
Muchas gracias a Lobezno que al parecer es el único que lee mi fic o el único que se intereza en animarme pero en fin por mas que quieran unos que otros anónimos por ahí no parare ni volvere mi fic lemon como han venido acosando.  
  
Espero que les guste como va la hisroria que apenas esta comenzando pero en fin sigo recibiendo cualquir clase de reviws, basra con "Lo he leido" lo cual será alentador, mañana espero terminar la segunda parte del capitulo,  
  
Suerte a todos.  
  
PLATUDO 


	9. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX CAP V...

CAPITULO VIII (segunda parte)  
  
Estaba en un sótano y parecía haber una reunión de cerca de 35 encapuchados todos estaban mirando una puerta esperando que el anfitrión o el que fuera a presidir esa reunión se presentase, mientras tanto uno que otro se mofaba de los logros en alcanzados en las misiones que les habían sido encomendadas.  
  
Observo que un hombre bajo y flaco con una mano que al parecer era una prótesis de plata, a quien reconoció como Colagusano el traidor que delato a sus padres, quien estaba riendo junto a otros dos que parecían gorilas que acompañaban a otro un poco menos corpulento que los dos gorilas pero que se escuchaba como arrastraba las palabras, no podrían ser sino Lucius Malfloy, Goyle y Crabbe. Estaban mencionando algo sobre el pasadizo secreto que se encontraba en el bosque y que según Colagusano era indetectable la presencia de por lo mucho ocho personas a la vez, por lo tanto seria ideal para el plan.  
  
Cuando estaban agitándose en discusiones de que quien iba a ser "premiado" por haberse desempeñado mejor, escucharon el estridente sonido que anunciaba que alguien abría la puerta, al observar todos guardaron silencio, y en ese momento alcanzo a ver a aquel a quien estaba predestinado a vencer, ese ser Alto, delgado y cubierto con una capa negra, su cara de serpiente blanca y afilada, sus ojos rojos, seguido de Nagini su serpiente.  
  
Voldemort parecía tener prisa pues empezó a pedir informes rápidamente, para desgracia de Harry que se encontraba detrás de una columna no pudo saber que planes tenían pues dichos informes estaban siendo entregados por cada uno de los presente en un pergamino que luego de ser observado por Voldemort ardía en llamas.  
  
Al parecer todos los planes que estaba trazando iban según lo acordado, cuando llego el momento de Colagusano, este hizo algo que ninguno de los otros había hecho empezó a decirle que era muy riesgoso para el, ya que solo el podría abrir el pasadizo, que era mejor desechar la idea o diseñar algún mecanismo para que el no tuviera que estar presente ya que los radares mágicos no se alteraban sino ante una presencia oscura muy poderosa, que sin duda apenas se presentara ahí se activarian, en cambio si se utilizaba algo tranquilamente un equipo de ellos podrían irrumpir fácilmente en ella.  
  
Voldemort se quedo mirándolo y antes de decir cualquier cosa a Colagusano que parecía prever lo que se venia, le lanzo un Crucio, todos los presentes aunque no se notara por las mascaras que tenían, si sentía en el ambiente que todos y cada uno de ellos rogaban mentalmente que la furia del señor fuera calmada temporalmente por el martirio a Colagusano. Harry se extraño que no le estuviera doliendo la cicatriz.  
  
El martirio continuo cerca de cinco minutos y Peter se estremecía y tal parecía que no duraría mucho mas si el Lord no paraba la maldición. Harry en ese momento empezó a sentir algo de compasión para con aquel que hubo traicionado a sus padres y el culpable de que Sirius, su padrino estuviera siendo buscado incansablemente por los aurores del ministerio. Cuando vio que ya solo le quedaba un mínimo aliento de vida, salió de su escondite y vio a la cara al torturador para observar su expresión. Parecía que Voldemort disfrutaba lo que hacia y también que no notaba como en todos sus anteriores sueños la presencia de el en sus reuniones.  
  
De un repentino impulso se interpuso entre Voldemort y Colagusano y sin saber como, observo que al parecer la maldición paro de hacer efecto, y Voldemort no parecía haberse dado de cuenta, mas bien creía que ya había fallecido aquel que fue el vasallo que lo ayudo a resucitar, cuando este voltio a ver el cadáver de Colagusano, cambio de expresión, de alegría a una de enfado. Ante el parecía encontrarse el niño que lo había derrotado con tan solo un año y no solo el lo notaba en ese momento sino que los demás mortifagos también estaban perplejos, como osaba aquel chico a presentarse frente a su Señor así como así.  
  
Harry noto que todos lo estaban observando, pero también noto que al interponerse a la maldición el no sintió efecto alguno, sino que parecía que la repelía, vio como todos se abalanzaban hacia el para amarrarlo, pero no conseguían tocarlo al parecer su presencia era espectral, no tenia materia. Al observar como se le venían encima quiso esquibarlos pero daba igual si lo hacia o no lo hacia pues no lo agarraban simplemente lo traspasaban como si de un fantasma se tratase. Nuevamente sin saber porque al ver a Colagusano quiso sacarlo de ese sitio y nuevamente con impulso inusitado emprendio su paso entre los mortifagos hacia Colagusano.  
  
Cual fue la sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluido el mismo y Voldemort, que cuando se dirigía hacia el lugar y según creía no iba a tener problema pues traspasaría a los mortifagos, cuando fue a traspasar al primero vio como hizo contacto con este pero no lo traspasaba sino que al intentarlo estos salían repelidos varios metros como si fueran atacados con el Expelliarmus. Cuando ya estaba alcanzando a su objetivo vio como Voldemort se paro unos metros atrás de Colagusano que aun respiraba con gran dificultad, este empezó a mandar el crucio y gran cantidad de maldiciones incluyendo por ultimo la maldición asesina hacia Harry, pero nada funcionaba.  
  
Harry sorprendido de que ningún ataque lo había afectado se agacho y recogió a Colagusano y cuando se levanto para sacarlo de allí, sin saber como, Voldemort lanzo la maldición asesina contra Colagusano.  
  
La distancia era no menos de 10 metros entre el y Voldemort, por lo tanto no tardaría nada en acabar con la vida de aquel a quien lograba salvar, vio poco a poco como se acercaba la maldición y en un intento desesperado por salir de ahí y no observar otra muerte más, deseo fervientemente salir de ese lugar, fue una suerte que el estuviera calmado pues en el preciso instante en que el AVADA KEDAVRA alcanzara a ambos, sintió como la sensación que sintió la primera vez que monto en la escoba y en unos segundos cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar que se le hizo muy conocido.  
  
Estaba en el bosque, pero no en el bosque prohibido del colegio, sino en el que hay en el castillo, pero no supo decir si en el de su tiempo o en el del cuadro de Godric. Sintió una carga pesada en sus brazos y enseguida reacciono, tenia en sus brazos a un desfalleciente Colagusano que parecía que no duraría mas en este mundo.  
  
Siendo consciente Harry de que aunque no entendía completamente los motivos del por que se había presentado en ese sitio y luego rescatar al que traía en brazos, si pensó que aunque no valiera la pena respetar la vida de este si era importante para aclarar la situación de su Padrino y sacarle información acerca de los recientes planes de Lord Voldemort, cuando salió del bosque observo que se encontraba en su castillo y que Ruffles uno de los elfos que le había regalado Dumbledore para su servicio, salió a recibirlo, al ver el estado del acompañante de su amo el elfo desapareció un momento y luego reapareció con otros cuatro elfos quienes condujeron a Colagusano al salón de recepción y trataron de darle los primeros auxilios pero nada daba resultado. Harry le pidió a Ruffles que avisara a Dumbledore lo mas rápido posible de la situación.  
  
Cuando el elfo se desapareció, Harry se sintió totalmente débil y luego se observo a si mismo, en el bosque parecía que tuviera su propio cuerpo, pero ahora se sentía débil y se estaba transparentando, cuando otro elfo que venia del seguido piso iba a ofrecerle una poción reconstituyente a Harry este se desmayo y de inmediato desapareció del lugar.  
  
Justo en el momento en que Harry se desvanecía, Dumbledore llegaba al lugar. Fue informado de la situación en que se encontraba el sujeto al que había traído el amo por los cuatro elfos que lo habían estado cuidando, ellos habían hecho una posima para pararle todos los malestares y dejarlo en estado suspendido por una hora, tiempo suficiente para trasladarlo a un hospital y luego ser atendido de urgencias por los doctores del San Mugo dada la situación del Paciente. Cuando Dumbledore pregunto sobre como había ido a parar Colagusano a allí, Ruffles le explico que sintió la presencia del Amo Harry cuando salía del bosque y salió a recibirlo, ahí fue cuando observo al sujeto que traía en brazos y también le contó del estado en que observo al amo, según dijo el elfo parecía que no tuviera su cuerpo completo, es decir parecía que solo se manifestaba al contacto del que traía en brazos pues parecía que al andar no tacaba el suelo sino que levitaba y luego el elfo que le iba a entregar la poción le comento a Dumbledore lo del desmayo y el desvanecimiento o desaparición del amo.  
  
Al terminar de escuchar el informe de los elfos Dumbledore y transporto el cuerpo de Colagusano a San Mugo y de inmediato le mando una lechuza al ministerio para informar lo de Peter, pues según ellos este se encontraba muerto hacia 15 años cuando Sirius Black lo había asesinado junto con veinte muggles. A los pocos minutos llego el Ministro de Magia, junto con un escuadron de Aurores para vigilar a Colagusano, por si algún intento de escape. Al terminar los tramites con el Ministro, Albus Dumbledore volvió a Hogwarts y reunió al concejo de Profesores y le informo los hechos ocurridos, de inmediato mando a la Jefe de Griffindor a verificar el estado del Joven Potter, pues según lo que se sabia había perturbado la reunión del Señor Oscuro con sus mortifagos mas importantes y sin saber como había sacado de allí a Peter Pettigrew cuando estaba a punto de morir y luego había desaparecido.  
  
Eran las 02:15 cuando Mcgonagall irrumpió en el cuarto de chico de quinto y observo que no todos estaban dormidos cuando debían estarlo, pues el Seamus al observa que alguien entraba al cuarto se lanzo inmediato a la cama si tener cuidado se llevo consigo el velo que cubre la cama y fue pillado in fraganti por la Jefa de su Casa todo agitado y sin la parte de debajo de su pijama, la profesora ante la cara de terror de Seamus que creía que el hecho de estar haciendo cosas (oigan son chicos de 15 años, a esa edad la autosatisfacción es normal) seria suficiente para un castigo severo e incluso para expulsarlo, solo le dijo que la próxima hiciera eso en el baño, que no era para dar espectáculos y que por si acaso era exhibicionista que eso si estaba prohibido en el colegio, luego de que Seamus se metió al baño. La profesora corrió hacia la cama de Harry que estaba al lado de la de Ron, el cual estaba ofreciéndole un concierto a la profesora de ronquidos junto con Neville, ignorando ese deprimente concierto se pregunto, ¿Cómo harán los demás para dormir?, hasta se le cruzo por la cabeza darle la razón a Seamus de hacer esa cosas a esa horas, pues así ni modo ella dormiría.  
  
Luego de despejar su mente de los muchachos del cuarto de Quinto de Griffindor, abrió la cortina de la cama de Harry y allí lo vio sudando, estaba bañad en sudor parecía acabado de salir de entrenamiento de quidditch, le puso la mano en la frente, pero no tenia fiebre, y luego de revisar sus signos vitales y que no estaba en ninguna de sus pesadilla, además de verificar el estado de la cama que indicaba que llevaba toda la noche acostado, decidió dejarlo descansar, ya mañana habría tiempo para explicaciones.  
  
Al volver la profesora Mcgonagall a la sala de profesores informo el estado de Harry y todos decidieron irse a descansar, darían la mañana libre para aclarar las cosas y si habría que tomar medidas en base a alguna información conseguida lo harían pero por ahora tendrían que resignarse a esperar pues era evidente que Harry debería recuperarse de lo que Dumbledore explico como una combinación de la proyección astral y el desdoblamiento asincrónico lo que habría pasado con Harry, pero aun así deberían esperar para confirmarlo.  
  
Harry se despertó muy cansado y al observar la ventana vio los rayos de sol que se colaban por ella, se levanto de inmediato, llegaria tarde a clase, "matare a Ron por no haberme llamado", se dijo a si mismo, luego de cambiarse bajo a la sala común tan rápido como si estuviera montado en su escoba y cuando iba a salir por el cuadro noto algo extraño, la sala común estaba repleta de gente, todos holgazaneando y en un momento se vio con los ojos encandelillados, producto de los flash de las cámaras de los hermanos Creevey, luego de un momento cuando recupero la plena visión, distinguió a Ron y a Hermione, cuando se dirigía a hablar con ellos dos canarios Gigantes le impidieron el paso uno de ellos pego un grito que dejo sordo a mas de uno , "EL ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO", cuando Harry iba a reaccionar se vio paseándose en los brazos de la mayoría de los allí presentes, ya llevaba cerca de media hora en eso y se preguntaba que había hecho él, cuando vio que llego Mcgonagall se vio ya expulsado, claro si el era el culpable según los Gemelos que eran los que habían impedido que hablara con sus amigos ya que Ginny les había jugado la broma clásica que ellos le jugaban a todo mundo, la galleta de canario.  
  
Cuando paro el desorden Mcgonagall se llevo a Harry y los gemelos se quedaron asombrados, ellos habían dicho en broma lo que Harry era el culpable y ahora todos los miraban de forma acusatoria.  
  
Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la sala de profesores Harry aun estaba tenso, ahora en que lió se había metido, es cierto que había tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero fuera de eso no había pasado nada raro. Cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió al primero que vio fue a Snape que como siempre le dedico una de sus miradas de "muérete maldito", luego vio a todos los de la orden y por ultimo a el director junto a Sirius, en su forma humana. Esto es grave, pensó.  
  
Luego de un rato donde los adultos esperaron que Harry soltara lo que tenia que decir decidieron preguntar. Sirius iba a empezar a darle la regañina de por que estar haciéndose el valiente y mucho mas frente a ... cuando iba continuar Albus lo calmo y viendo la cara de desconcierto que puso Harry, empezó a preguntarle de si se acortaba de algo. Al ver la negativa a la pregunta, le comento lo que el sabia, en ese momento Harry relaciono lo escuchado con lo que había soñado, pero era imposible, en esos sueños el nunca era participe de acciones, solo escuchaba y veía y si Voldemort atacaba a alguien la cicatriz no paraba de dolerle, aquí pasa algo raro pensó.  
  
Cuando Harry empezó a narra su sueño, todos estaban asombrados de lo que había pasado, mas aun cuando ningún hechizo le hizo daño, o al parecer eso paso, de inmediato Sirius le pregunto que por que había salvado a ese traidor. Harry no sabia como responder a esa pregunta, el solo sintió un impulso y el lo sigui, en su mente solo había una meta, era necesario sacar de ahí a Peter vivo.  
  
Cuando dijo estas palabras Snape frunció el entrecejo, típico de los Potter murmuro, pero Sirius alcanzo a escuchar y ya se iba a empezar a pelear cuando esta vez tuvo que intervenir Remus para calmar a Sirius. Cuando todos se hubieron calmado Albus Dumbledore tomo la palabra luego de que permaneciera callado escuchando la versión de Harry analizándola. Pidió a todos que lo dejaran a solas con Harry.  
  
Cuando quedaron solo ellos dos, Dumbledore le pregunto como estaba su concentración cuando paso lo sucedido, Harry le comento que el solo se percato de ella en el preciso momento en que la maldición asesina iba a acabar con la vida de Colagusano y que el solo deseo con fervor salir de ahí y eso sucedió. Y para lo de haber podido trasladar a Colagusano si no tenia explicación.  
  
Albus le explico los de la proyección astral y el desdoblamiento asincrónico que eran técnicas muy complicadas de realizar para cualquier mago, que sin duda tendrían algo que ver con lo de ser heredero de Griffindor, y ahí quedo la explicación, ya que todos los profesores volvieron a entrar pues acababa de llegar el ministro de magia pidiendo la presencia de Harry Potter.  
  
El ministro aclaro que el detenido Peter Pettigrew había confesado con la pócima de la verdad la reunión pero lo mas importante según el ministro que el señor Harry Potter se había APARECIDO en medio de la reunión en la que lo estaban torturando y luego DESAPARECIÓ llevándoselo consigo, estos dos eventos de APARICION y DESAPARICIÓN están restringidos para estudiantes de ultimo curso que aprueben los exámenes de Aparición del ministerio. Por lo tanto deberá ser suspendido de inmediato del Colegio pues ya tiene una notificación acerca del uso de magia por menores y ..., el ministro iba a continuar cuando Albus Dumbledore se lo impidió y como para haberse aparecido y desaparecido necesitaba el uso de la varita, propuso que antes que hiciera falsas acusaciones debería hacer revisión de varita y si entre los últimos hechizos que habían lanzado con la varita estaba ese la decisión se acataría.  
  
Esto molesto mucho al ministro, y mas aun cuando Harry le pregunto al ministro que por que omitía que en dicha reunión en la que estaba siendo torturado Peter Pettigrew, era el mismo Lord Voldemort que estaba realizando la maldición, "PATRAÑAS", respondió el ministro es una secuela de la tortura que sufrió el pobre, continuo diciendo Fudge. Cuando Harry lo iba llamar hipócrita, Dumbledore lo agarro del hombro y de un apretón lo detuvo.  
  
Luego de que el ministro mandara una lechuza inmediata al Señor Olivander para que se presentara en el menor tiempo posible en Hogwarts para una revisión de varita, Albus Dumbledore le dijo al Fudge que aun había un tema que aclarar. El ministro se hacia el desentendido, pero después que Dumbledore le volvió a repetir esto se planto ante aquel que consideraba su rival y le dijo en la cara al Director de Hogwarts: ¿Ahora que quieres Albus que me arrodille y te pida perdón por que me equivoque?, pues te jodiste por que no lo haré. Albus solo movió la cabeza en signo de negación y le le hizo ver que a sus diferencia no se refería sino a la situación del prófugo Sirius Black. Ante esto Fudge cambio de color, esa era una de las primeras decisiones que tomo cuando asumió el cargo de ministro y de las cuales se enorgullecía de haber capturado el traidor de una de las familias mas antiguas del mundo mágico y de 20 mugles, eso si que era un lió para el retractarse de sus declaraciones. Cuando iba a decir algo, Fudge fue salvado por la campana, pues en eso llego el señor Olivanders, de inmediato trajeron a Harry y se saludaron.  
  
Como el asunto se había vuelto delicado para el ministro que ahora dudaba de que Harry fuera culpable de algo pues Albus estaba muy seguro de que no lo era, no comentaron nada de para que era la prueba de la varita, solo llamaron a tres representantes del Wizarding. Al hacer la prueba que Fudge exigió hasta los últimos cuarenta últimos hechizos realizados no había ningún indicio de hechizos no autorizados para estudiantes de quinto año. Fudge despidió a los representantes, a Olivander y después pidió unas breves disculpas por haber procedido de esa manera pues era según él el conducto regular de esos caso, cosa que luego le desmintió Remus pues eso no es competencia del Ministro de Magia,  
  
Después de la revisión de varita el Ministro se despidió y dejo pospuesto lo de Sirius, cosa que no agrado a ninguno de los presentes. En fin tendrían que esperar que iba a decir Fudge en la alocución del Miércoles pues ese era el día fijado para esos procedimientos.  
  
Luego de marcharse Fudge, el Director les explico lo acontecido a los demás y lo concerniente a lo hecho de Harry lo relaciono como el le dijo a Harry con sus poderes de Heredero de Griffindor. Acabada la explicación todos hicieron gestos de apoyo a Sirius que aun continuaba en su forma animaga luego de la llegada del Ministro. Cuando recobro la forma humana abrazo a su ahijado y le dio las gracias por darle la oportunidad de reivindicarse.  
  
Cuando Harry ya se estaba dando ilusiones de hablar a solas con su padrino llego Snape que había salido un momento pues no soportaba tanta alabanza a Black, y dijo que era hora del almuerzo y Harry tuvo que bajar a reunirse con los demás.  
  
Lo de la suspensión de clases tema que había sido cuestionado rotundamente por Hermione se relaciono con la reunión con el Ministro que se había realizado, lo que nadie sabia aun era lo de Peter, pues ni el ministro había dado declaraciones ni Dumbledore le permitió a Harry comentar algo a sus amigos, pues seria mejor como sorpresa.  
  
Estando a la mesa sus amigos y los gemelos al igual que Ginny lo acribillaron a preguntas sobre su salida en la mañana, que por que se lo había llevado la profesora y cosas por el estilo. Esta vez la mentira que diría se estaba volviendo muy difícil de expresar pues no había pensado en lo que tendría que decir, al verse en apuros ideo algo que le iba ser algo costoso pero que lo salvaría a el en ese momento y le serviría mucho mas al equipo de su casa. Les dijo que estaban tramitando la adquisición de nuevas escobas de carreras para Griffindor y que el estaba al frente de la selección del a escoba, ante esto todos se emocionaron, pero al ver Harry que lo gemelos ya iban a regar la noticia les pidió que eso no saliera de entre ellos pues era una sorpresa y no quería arruinarla (claro que el al que iban a arruinar era a el ya que le valdría una fortuna, pero eso es lo que tenia no?, una fortuna en su cámara).  
  
Antes de terminar el almuerzo Dumbledore dio la tarde también libre, pero les aconsejo a los alumnos que no flojearan tanto, que de todas maneras los profesores podrían poner exámenes sorpresas para ver si habían estudiado algo.  
  
Al terminar de almorzar Ginny se acerco a Harry y se lo llevo para los terrenos cerca al lago. Allí pasearon un rato como todos los enamorados, cogidos de las manos y haciéndose mimos. Cuando estaban en un apasionado beso llego Bill y los interrumpió pues tenia que Hablar con Harry, Ginny lo miro con mala cara y un poco preocupada, pues el espectáculo que ellos daban era fenomenal. Pero Bill que se conoce todas las reacciones de su hermana la tranquilizo diciendo que eran cosas de la orden y nada mas.  
  
Cuando se fue Ginny Bill se llevo a Harry a la cabaña de Hagrid, allí estaba esperándolo también su hermano Charlie, después de los saludos llego Falcore y pasaron un rato los cuatro, Harry se había hecho muy amigo en especial de Bill, pero también de Charlie ya que Harry se sentía interesado de momento en lo Dragones que cuidaban el colegio. Estaban hablando de Falcore quien estaba muy feliz pues Harry lo cuidaba muy bien y además Bill y Charlie que eran los profesores de criaturas también lo mimaban mucho, cuando Bill le pregunto a Harry que le iba a regalar a su hermana de cumpleaños, que se acordara que era el jueves.  
  
Harry pidió consejo a los hermanos de su novia y llegaron a trazar un maravilloso plan en que los tres organizarían todo hasta con una pequeña fiesta con invitación a los mas cercanos y luego algo muy romántico luego de la fiesta para que Harry le diera su regalo de manera diferente a los demás, eso si ellos lo primero que le aconsejaron era que no valía de regalo dejar encargado el primero de la generación de Weasleys por que eso era trabajo de ellos los hermanos mayores, esto se lo dijeron guiñándole el ojo.  
  
El martes Harry se escapo a Hogsmade y compro sus regalos para Ginny además encargo lo necesario para la fiesta, que debería ser entregado el jueves a medio día en la cabaña de Hagrid, luego de haber completado las compras volvió al colegio.  
  
En el camino de regreso se encontró a los gemelos que iban para Hogsmade a comprar provisiones para la fabricación de nuevas bromas y aunque un poco extrañados lo dejaron seguir sin preguntar nada.  
  
El miércoles llego y Cornelius Fudge el Ministro de Magia se estaba preparando para su alocución, ese día tendría que dar la libertad a Sirius Black y sarle públicamente la retribución tanto económica, como laboral, por los daños causados a su cuerpo y a su imagen publica, además le seria devuelta su varita y le darían la orden de merlín segunda clkase por la valentia al afrontar al traidor y nunca defallecer en la búsqueda de la verdad además de su ardua lucha contra el lado oscuro, dicha orden se la iban a entregar antes de lo de los Potter, pero había sido negada por la acusación en su contra.  
  
A Sirius le entregaron 250.000 galeones como retribución económica, le dieron trabajo como supervisor general del departamento de aurores en el ministerio, además de una casa al lado del castillo de los Potter y un Ferrari mágico, le fue reconocida la custodia de Harry Potter y un programa de mejoramiento físico para recuperar la forma que no había perdido pero que suponía el ministerio si lo había hecho.  
  
Luego de la entrega de la varita y de la orden, empezó la rueda de prensa, luego de los detalles de la captura de Peter Pettigrew que fue distorsionada por el ministro, según él, Peter Pettigrew fue encontrado torturado por personas que querían hacer sembrar terror en el mundo mágico su poniendo la aparición de nuevos señores tenebrosos.  
  
Cuando dijo esto, una reportera muy famosa por los escándalos le pregunto al ministro, que si era verdad que las declaraciones del director de Hogwarts y del niño que vivió siguen siendo puras mentiras, a los que Fudge respondió que afirmativamente, en ese momento ya se habían marchado Sirius y los de la orden, cuando de repente una persona alza la mano en el fondo del salón donde se esta llevando a cabo la rueda de prensa, ese reportero se encontraba en un rincón oscuro de la sala y no lo podía distinguir bien Fudge, aun así accedió a que le preguntaran. Cuando se paro el sujeto del fondo del salón, justo en ese momento apareció la marca tenebrosa encima del edificio donde se encontraban dando la entrevista, entonces el hombre deja ver su cara y con una risa que hace temblar hasta los muertos le dice al ministro: "OSEA QUE YO ESTOY MUERTO, MINISTRO DE LA BAZOFIA POR LO TANTO SI YO DIGO CRUCIO (mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia el ministro) NO PASA NADA VERDAD?", el ministro sentía como puñales atravesaban su piel era un dolor intenso y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba siendo torturado por aquel a quien el joven Potter venció cuando tenia solo un año es imposible que este aca pensó, "SEGURO PENSARAS QUE ETOY MUERTO AUN, NO FUDGE; PARA QUE NOI TE PREGUNTES TANTO TE MATARE A VER SI ME ENCUENTRAS EN LA MUERTE, (y nuevamente dirigiendo su varita hacia un vencido Fudge que nisiquiera fue capaz de sacar su varita para defenderse), AVADA KEDAVRA y el ministro murio instantáneamente, en ese momento solo habían dos aurores protegiendo al ministro, los cuales también fueron reducidos por la escolta de mortifagos que acompaño al señor tenebroso.  
  
Los mortifagos y Voldemort se quedaron otro rato torturando y matando a cuantos podían de los presentes y hubieran seguido sino es por que el nuevo supervisor general de aurores llegara con refuerzos y la orden del fénix, incluidos sus miembros mas jóvenes, que al ver a Dumbledore y a Potter decidieron huir, aunque claro que Voldemort dejo su mensaje amenazante de siempre y que esta vez reinaría por siempre el terror en el mundo, dijo esto ultimo mirando fijamente a Harry buscando sacarle alguna seña de dolor por la cicatriz, pero noto que seguía impasible, y al ver que no le funciono el plan se llevo a los mortifagos que quedaban con el desapareciendo.  
  
La noticia de la muerte de Fudge corrió increíblemente, los integrantes del Wizarding se reunieron de emergencia y nombraron a Albus Dumbledore Ministro de Magia provisional mientras se reorganizaba el ministerio, aunque Albus solo acepto con la condición de que fuera temporal y que dirigiría desde Hogwarts .  
  
En el colegio la noticia causo impacto y sobre todo a aquellos que no creían en la palabra de Harry, después del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y lo mas impresionante fueron la llegada de gran cantidad de lechuzas en la meza de Griffindor esperando turno a que Harry recibiera la carta que llevaban de gente que le pedía disculpas por que habían creído que estaba loco, como lo hacia creer el ministro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente a Ginny le celebraron el cumpleaños sus amigas de curso a la hora del desayuno, le regalaron la suscripción anual de Corazon de Bruja, además del cosmetorapid, que era un utensilio que le ponía el maquillaje deseado automáticamente con solo pedirlo.  
  
En las clases de la mañana Harry no prestaba atención a las clases tanto que en orientación vocacional en un test resulto salir ideal para conserje de Hogwart. Cuando salieron de Orientación Vocacional Harry se dirigió hacia el despacho del director y le pidió un permiso especial para el, Hermione y los Wesley para ausentase en las clases de la tarde, permiso que de inmediato fue cancedido y en el almuerzo Snape al recibir la nota de permiso puso malacara y murmuro algo así como "siempre hace lo que se le da la gana".  
  
Cuando terminaron de almorzar Ron y Hermione se encargaron de tener a Ginny entretenida, pues esta no quería separarse de Harry, cuando al fin lo lograron Harry se dirigió a la cabaña y allí estaban Bill y Charlie, además acbaban de llegar las lechuzas con el pedido.  
  
La decoración la hicieron en la cueva de Norberto el ridgebacks noruego de Hagrid quien cedió muy amablemente su cueva ese día. Cuando la hubieron desinfectado se pusieron manos a la obra. Bill y Charlie se encargaron de la ilusión y la transformación del lugar que era una cueva en una pequeña pradera donde por un lado había una cascada de agua cristalina que salía de la pared de la cueva, luego transformaron piedras en mesas, sillas, cojines, platos, cubiertos, vasos, copas, etc, en fin quedo como para hacer un camping familiar. Harry se encargo de la ambientación, la musical con los éxitos de las Brujas de Macbeth, la lumínica que variaba a veces como si fuera una pista de discoteca, el aroma a jazmines el preferido de Ginny, colocaron en la mesa mas grande todo el banquete, una maquina de helado, un barril de cerveza de mantequilla y todos los manjares habidos y por haber. Solo faltaban los invitados y la agasajada.  
  
Cuando llegaron las 17:45 Harry relevo a Ron y Hermione de la compañía que le hacían a Ginny, la llevo paseando por los pasillos, hasta que entraron al bosque prohibido, Ginny se puso nerviosa, Harry la calmo diciendole que confiara en el, pues seria una sorpresa. Cuando Harry entro con Ginny a la cueva las luces estaban apagadas pero se escuchaba el ruido agradable de la cascada, ya Ginny estaba poniéndose nerviosa, ese lugar era muy oscuro y según recordaba aquí dormían dragones, cuando de repente se enciende una iluminación impresionante y todos a una sola voz le gritan ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Ginny! .  
  
Ginny no se lo creía, estaba muy feliz, estaban todas su familia, hasta Percy, y sus mejores amigos. Llego la horas de los regalos dijo alegremente Fred. Los gemelos le regalaron una nueva túnica de gala y un Kit tipo B de sortilegios Weasley, Ron le regalo una cámara mágica, Hermione un libro que no quisieron mostrar el titulo (claro eso solo lo sabemos ellas y yo) llamado como mantener una relación con el mago de tu vida, Bill le regalo un kit completo de belleza y maquillaje, Charlie además de abrirle una cámara en gringots con 120 galeones le regalo un bono para comprar música ya sea mágica o muggle valido por 3 meses, sus padres le regalaron además del Jersey, la Torta y una nueva lechuza un poco mas grande que pig, pero tenia una característica muy peculiar, sus garras son doradas, Percy le regalo un organizador de actividades y una recordadora, los chicos de quinto le regalaron una dotación por 6 meses de grageas y ranas de chocolate, el Director y la Jefa de su casa le regalaron el equipo de mantenimiento para su varita, la orden del fénix le regalo un cupo para los útiles del siguiente año, Sirius le regalo un peluche mágico que te ayudaba para practicar los hechizos de la escuela, Hagrid le mando una Genovesa que hizo Olympe, solo faltaba Harry por regalo pero Bill y Charle dijeron que ese que daba para lo ultimo pues seria en secreto.  
  
Empezaron a comer unos y a tragar otros, Ron se comió cerca de tres libras de ponque y unos cinco litros de cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando eran las 20:30 se fueron todos y quedaron solos Harry y Ginny, bailaron un rato, luego de estar abrazados un rato, Harry le entrego un relicario en forma de corazón en una cara estaba una foto de ella feliz recibiendo los regalos de su cumpleaños, en la otra salían ellos dos bailando igual que hace unos momento, también le regalo unos aretes y una pulsera, por ultimo le regalo las gafas (no es que este ciega ni nada por el estilo), que te permitía estar en diversas situaciones (algo así como un casco virtual) como esquiando, o nadando, o escalando, entre otros, luego de un apasionado beso.  
  
Se fueron caminando hacia el castillo cuando tropezaron con algo al salir de la cueva, Harry se agacho a recogerlo y vio que era un huevo, al parecer de drago. Iban a volverlo a poner en su sitio cuando vieron que empezó a romperse de el salió una cría de dragón Blanco pero el pequeño dragón aun no abría los ojos, por lo que vieron era especial pues no se conocían dragones de este tipo o al menos eso parecía, quien sabe si cuando creciera fuera a ser diferente.  
  
Ginny lo cogió en sus manos y el dragón abrió sus ojos eran de color Azules, tenia una mirada imponente a pesar de su diminuto tamaño, cuando el dragón voltio a mirar a Harry demoro un rato como si estuviera evaluándolo, luego hizo un gesto como si fuera a atacar y lanzo una flama color blanquiazul que rodeo a Harry quien en ese momento sintió una sensación de tranquilidad y de Poder absoluto, poder el cual controlaba totalmente y noto que su poder no era el mismo de antes había crecido bastante, pues se sentía rebosante de energía, esa energía que poco a poco iba aprendiendo a dominar.  
  
Harry volvió a mirar el dragón y este pego un pequeño chillido, luego lo cogió en sus manos y Ginny que aun estaba impresionada de lo que había hecho el pequeño dragón sintió esta vez lo que sitio Harry pues apenas toco este al dragos, deseo que pasara lo mismo con su amada y como si el dragón hubiera escuchado su suplica se repitió el rayo y Ginny vivió la misma sensación de Harry.  
  
Luego de mirar al dragón y jugar con el un rato decidieron ir a preguntarle a Charlie que clase de dragón era, pero este al verlo se sorprendió, pero dijo que no se conocía un tipo de dragón de las características que presentaba el pequeño. El aconcejo que era mejor preguntarle a Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando llegaron al despacho del director, este los invito a pasar y pregunto la razón de la visita, sin decir nada solo mostraron al pequeño dragón blanco con ojos azules, el director quien tenia un semblante de preocupación por los hechos de los últimos días, tuvo un momento de suspicaz felicidad al ver el espécimen. Dijo no conocer el tipo de dragón, pero si podía asegurar que es muy poderoso y muy mágico, además de que había visto los efectos en ellos. El director les dio permiso para criarlo como mascota para la orden del fénix, estaría bajo las supervisión de Charlie, pero ellos serian los dueños y responsables de su cuidado.  
  
Los chicos se miraron, como diciendo "¿OTRA RESPONSABILIDAD?, ¡NOOOO!", el director les recomendó que lo primero que tenían que hacer era ponerle nombre y que no comentaran de esto a nadie solo a los de la orden y sus familiares.  
  
Cuando salieron del despacho ya tenían el nombre planeado, pero había un problema, era macho o era hembra?, en fin seria SHARKANT si era macho, o KANMIYA si era hembra. Dejaron el dragón con Charlie y se dirigieron a la sala común muy juntitos para ir a descansar para afrontar lo que viniese. 


	10. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX CAP I...

Capitulo IX (PRIMERA PARTE)  
  
Pasada una semana del cumpleaños de Ginny, los nuevos de la orden del fénix además de haber logrado dominar el escudo mitril a la perfección ya estaban iniciando a dominar el Titan, aunque en el caso de Ginny y Harry ya lo dominaban completamente y con características definidas en cada uno.  
  
En el caso de Ginny, su Titan tenia la capacidad de debilitar poco a poco al adversario que estuviera atacándola, de tal forma que luego de 3 o 5 cinco ataques, según el poder mágico del oponente, este se debilitaba y caía rendido, sin capacidad de reaccionar. Además ya estaba empezando a aprender a convocar, aunque un poco débil el del fénix.  
  
Por otra parte Harry ya dominaba el titan y el del fénix, en su Titan se podía observar que los ataques absorbidos por el escudo, eran devueltos hacia quien los habia lanzado, pero con 3 veces mas de potencia. En cuanto al del fénix, ya era capaz de mantenerlo inmune a cualquier maldición, excepto a la maldición asesina que de por si el escudo impedía que surgiera efecto, pero a la vez era destruido, y Harry ya era capaz de volverlo a convocar luego de que fuera destruido de forma casi instantánea, aunque en este caso aun se le dificultaba mantener la concentración a la ofensiva mientras volvía a convocar el escudo del fénix.  
  
Todos esto acontecimientos eran observados y analizados cuidadosamente por Albus Dumbledore quien a cada avance de los nuevos y en especial de Harry, indicaba a los profesores de las clases especiales que aplicaran exigencia y dificultad las pruebas que tenían que superar para pasar a los siguientes temas.  
  
Por otra parte el mundo mágico empezó a vivir nuevamente bajo el temor que significaba la vuelta de Lord Voldemort el mago mas tenebroso de los últimos tiempos y el Departamento de aurores a cada instante era alarmado por centenares de magos que creían ver grupos de mortifagos reuniéndose en jardines y lugares sospechosos.   
  
Sin embargo el actual Ministro de Magia habia hecho un llamado a serenarse a toda la comunidad mágica, advirtiendo que si bien era una realidad la vuelta del señor oscuro, era casi improbable que este se presentara en la mitad de la sala de las casas a acabar con todo el mundo mágico, aunque si deberían estar preparados para que en caso de ataque tener los medios de escape a la mano para así tratar de disminuir el riesgo de muertes a mano del mismo Voldemort o de sus mortifagos.  
  
En esa misma semana Albus le habia dado a Harry un giratiempo para que lo utilizara cada vez que quisiera entrenar y estudiar entre semana en el cuadro de Griffindor que estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid y le devolvió el medallón de Hogwarts para que en caso de que se presentara un ataque al colegio y el no estuviera presente usara el poder del mismo para defenderlos mientras llegaran los refuerzos, pero con la condición que cuando esto último se presentara tendría que cambiar su apariencia para no despertar sospechas sobre los poderes que estuviera desarrollando ni los del medallón, ya que la vez en que se manifestó en el tren, dicho recuerdo fue borrado de todos los que lo presenciaron menos de Harry.  
  
Cuando hubo aclarado estas cosas a Harry y dado autorización a los miembros nuevos de la orden para poder participar en la primera línea de defensa del castillo en caso de ataque, Albus Dumbledore se dispuso a ausentarse del Colegio mientras se desarrollaría la reunión del Wizarding en la que se definirían los lineamientos que tomarían para afrontar la situación y propusieron una terna de candidatos para ser los futuros Ministros de Magia, en ella se encontraban el actual director de la escuela Camelot de hechicería, quien era uno de los mas importantes miembros del Wizarding de los últimos tiempos en los que Voldemort sembró el terror y además uno de los magos que se encontraban en la lista de los 10 mas poderosos de la actualidad, la cual se encontraba liderada por Albus Dumbledore, también estaba nominado el director de relaciones exteriores mágicas de China Raftazuft Vahit Cheng, quien por su basta experiencia en organización y reestructuración de las comunidades mágicas del Asia y el señor Artur Weasley actual director de uno de los departamentos del ministerio y quien fue propuesto directamente por el actual encargado del Ministerio de Magia, aun cuando la situación económica de este no le diera para costear la campaña hacia el cargo ministerial.  
  
Cuando Dumbledore salio del colegio quedo Minerva McGanogall encargada de la Dirección del Colegio, pero quien se encontraba realmente preocupado era el propio Harry, quien no sabia como iba a resultar todo luego de una pequeña reunión que tuvo con Albus antes de su partida.  
  
En aquella reunión secreta Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que auxiliara económicamente al señor Weasley en su campaña, pues ninguno de los miembros de los adultos de la orden, podrían apoyarlo pues la mayoría estaban vinculados de una u otra forma al ministerio y a la familia de él por lo tanto estaban impedidos para hacerlo.   
  
Harry habia aceptado con la condición que solo los señores Weasley supieran de dicho apoyo, pues no sabría cual seria la reacción de sus hijos en especial la de Ron que siempre se habia ofendido de alguna forma cuando Harry le ofrecía aún en forma de préstamo dinero para cualquier cosa.  
  
Mientras tanto otro que no se habia quedado en inactividad era el mismo señor tenebroso, pues habia puesto en actividad a la mayoría de los de su circulo mas cercano de mortifagos en busca de una herramienta que le serviría para poder enfrentarse ante el reto que Potter le estaba poniendo, pues luego de la intrusión del niño que vivió en la reunión secreta, todos sus planes se fueron a pique y estaba mas furioso que nunca, más que todo por que aquel chico le habia arrebatado a una de sus victimas cuando el la estaba torturando lo cual era su mejor pasatiempo.  
  
Voldemort estaba tras la búsqueda de unos manuscritos que habría realizado el propio Salazar Sliterin sobre su estudio de los herederos de Howgarts y al parecer dicho estudio era completamente confiable, pues según uno de esos manuscritos que estaba en las manos del señor oscuro cada uno de esas observaciones fueron comprobadas por el y su primer heredero y además en ellos estaban las formas de poder doblegar a cada uno de los otros herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry mientras tanto seguía en su entrenamiento en el cuadro de Griffindor donde ya habia conseguido hacer levitar todos los elementos que se encontraban en el salón de recepción y ya era capaz de dominarlos, hasta tal punto que llegaba a trasformarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos de manera casi instantánea y sin ningún esfuerzo lograba volverlos a su forma original.  
  
Una tarde mientras Ron y Hermione se encontraban conversando sobre la mejor manera de mejorar sus posiciones mientras convocaban el escudo titan vieron algo que los saco de la conversación, Harry se encontraba en el lomo de un extraño Dragón Blanco que nunca antes habían visto y mas aun parecía que siempre se hubiera dedicado a volar sobre dragones, pues al parecer de Ron volaba en aquel animal de manera mas perfecta que sobre su saeta de fuego.   
  
Cuando llevaban cerca de media hora embobados viendo las acrobacias de Harry sobre el dragón, llego Ginny y los sobresalto, al preguntarle que hacían allí embobados viendo hacia el bosque prohibido. Pero al ella observar donde miraban su amiga Hermione y su Hermano, se sobresalto, pues ellos (Harry y ella), habían jurado mantener en secreto el dragón mientras se supiera algo sobre su especie. Corriendo se dirigió hacia el bosque prohibido donde estaban sobrevolando Harry y lo llamo, ella al ver aquel ejemplar tan magnifico en el que montaba su amado, acercarse a ella vertiginosamente se llego a asustar un poco ante el temor de una colisión con el animal, pero cuando ya este estaba a no mas de cinco metros de ella, sintió como la tranquilidad y la seguridad se apoderaban de alla y extendió su mano hacia el Dragón que poco a poco descendió hacia donde ella estaba parada e inclino su cabeza y permitió que Ginny le sobara.   
  
Esta al observar a Harry bajarse muy feliz del dragón, le empezó a replicar que porque habia hecho eso, a lo que Harry simplemente respondió que habia sentido el impulso de pasar un rato con el dragón y que al llegar a la cueva, este lo estaba esperando y luego no supo como termino volando sobre el, aunque para él era la sensación mas maravillosa que habia vivido.  
  
------------------------  
  
Saludos a todos aquellos que han seguido leyendo mi fic especialmente a Lobezno que me ha dado mucho animo y a todos y todas los que me han dejado Reviews.  
  
Siento que esta parte sea las corta de todas pero la verdad solo pude copiar la tercera parte de lo que he escrito en papel, pero no tengo mi PC para hacerlo y pues tengo que aprovechar los ratos que me prestan uno. Espero montar lo que falta del capitulo muy pronto. 


	11. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX CAP I...

Los personajes en su mayoría son de la Autora de la Saga Harry Potter y... J.K. Rowling , pero también habrán unos que otros de mi invención y otros prestados de algunos fics.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo IX (SEGUNDA PARTE)  
  
Pese que Ron y Hermione eran de la orden aun no se habían enterado de la existencia de el extraño dragón por lo tanto tuvieron que pasar el resto de la tarde contándoles todo lo relacionado a el.  
  
Durante la cena se comento sobre el nivel que se estaba mostrando en la clase de duelos en especial el mostrado por los alumnos invitados al torneo. Si es verdad que eran poderosos pero algo les hacia pensar que no estaban mostrando su autentico nivel, solo se sabia que el mas inexperto era Luis por obvias razones. Mientras estaban en esa charla apareció una paloma mensajera de esas que usan los muggles que le dejo a Harry una nota la cual era de parte de Nicolás Flamel en la cual ponía que su sorpresa seria entregada el sábado en la tarde en la oficina del director y que esto le ayudaría a salir de apuros. Harry se quedo pensado a que se refería con lo de apuros, quizás fuese algún libro o un arma que le ayudaría en la lucha contra el Innombrable pues como Nicolás era científico pues vaya a saberse que habrá inventado el viejito, l en fin en dos días sabría cual era la sorpresa.  
  
Cuando entro a la sala común luego de poner en su sillón favorito sus útiles de pociones (antes de la cena habían tenido pociones) se iba a poner a pensar nuevas estrategias para el equipo de quidditch, cuando los gemelos lo llamaron desde una esquina para preguntarle si ya había escogido el modelo de escoba que le iban a dar al equipo, en ese momento Harry quedo alarmado pues no se acordaba la mentira que tubo que decir la vez que paso lo de colagusano, el había pensado que quizás esa pequeña charla se hubiese olvidado y ahorrase el platal que suponía comprar escobas nuevas para el equipo, pero ni modo tendría que responder, y le dijo a los gemelos que en la salida a Hogsmade las encargaría por catalogo pues aun no lo había decidido.  
  
En otra parte del planeta por los Urales un grupo de mortifagos liderado por Lucius Malfloy se dirigía en busca de un antiguo hechicero para llevarlo ante su señor, lo que este grupo no sabia era que iban tras un alto elfo que guardaba diez de los veintitrés secretos mas importantes y antiguos del mundo tanto mágico como muggle, este elfo vivía en un bosque en alto de una montaña de esa región por Rusia y ese bosque era habitado por gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas muy peligrosas y protecciones que solo los Altos elfos conocían pues sus orígenes datan de la edad mediaducho antes de que Merlín hubiese dejado el tercer secreto que se protegía en ese lugar y el mismo Merlín había puesto un escudo que permitía al Elfo Cruzado, como era llamado, evacuar el sitio si se llegase a presentar que el bosque fuera profanado por las fuerzas del lado oscuro, cosa que solo tres seres vivos sabían.  
  
La expedición de mortifagos era compuesta solo por cinco hombres pues suponían que someter a un anciano que era lo que habían averiguado, no iba ser gran cosa, solo cuando empezaron a encontrar manticoras, grifos, dragones, esfinges y muchas otras criaturas fue que empezaron a temer por sus vidas pues si por suerte salían vivos luego de enfrentarse a esas criaturas huyendo sin traer al anciano, la ira de el Lord iba a ser terrible. Luego de haber pasado dos horas por el busque y viendo que les era imposible cruzarlo decidieron volver y tratar de explicar lo mejor posible las cosas para no perder la vida ante la reacción del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
Un fénix blanco había llevado las noticias de la incursión en el bosque al Elfo y este evaluó la situación, por un lado el mundo muggle estaba aparentemente en equilibrio pues no habían fuerzas oscuras que realmente tuvieran el poder para profanar el bosque, pero en el mágico había escuchado los rumores del viento que indicaban la presencia de un ser que desafió la muerte y que era conocedor de las artes oscuras y las prohibidas, lo cual podría ser un gran riego si ese grupo iba departe de ese ser. Iba a mandar con el clamor de un golem un mensaje a Foseo el protector de las profundidades de la tierra y uno de los conocedores del lugar y a Plusgash el amo del viento con los vientos de este, cuando en frente de el apareció un fénix que llevaba un pergamino junto con un medallón en el cual un mago llamado Albus Dumbledore solicitaba su colaboración para entrenar a un elegido de Merlín, el medallón lo reconoció de inmediato como aquel que portaba el gran hechicero que dejo el tercer secreto que el guardaba y el cual le recordaba la promesa que había hecho a aquel mago de responder a su llamado cunado fuese requerido.  
  
El elfo luego de meditarlo respondió el mensaje de aquel que envió el fénix para solicitar información de lo que tendría que hacer, luego de unos instantes en que Fawkes desapareciera, volvió a aparecer al minuto con un pergamino donde detallaba lo que consistía la colaboración y lugar donde se tendría que trasladar. Luego de leer toda la información el Elfo mando mensajes a Foseo y Plusgash informando de la situación para trasladar los secretos y dar protección al lugar donde se dirigiría.  
  
Harry mientras tanto estaba entrenando en el cuadro de Gryffindor y ya había pasado a la biblioteca, en esos momentos estaba analizando las bases de las trasfiguraciones de objetos inanimados en especial para que estos tomaran vida y protegieran a un objetivo, cuando siente que se acerca alguien por su espalda y se pone en posición de ataque, al darse de cuenta que solo es el director y se alarmo pues no era posible que el estuviera en el castillo pues estaba en la reunión para la elección del nuevo ministro, pero luego de que la figura con aspecto de Dumbledore le explicara que era un clon del director que el mismo Albus realizo para ayudarlo mientras estaba en la reunion pero no podía salir del cuadro se relajo y le cuestiona sobre algunas dudas para la redacción que esta haciendo, luego de solucionadas las inquietudes el profesor le informa que muy pronto tendrá un nuevo profesor que residirá en el cuadro pues será su instructor permanente mientras este entrenando en el y será el mismo que le enseñara mas adelante el manejo del elemento Tierra.  
  
Luego de discutir salieron al coliseo y tuvieron unos cuantos duelos donde Dumbledore utilizaba hechizos de ataque mientras Harry solo se dedicaba a trasfigurar los que encontrara en especial rocas para que los hechizos no le afectaran a el, estaban en esas cuando noto que se le estaba acabando las cosas para trasfigurar y el director aprovecho para lanzar un hechizo de desarme(como es la primera practica se esta haciendo con varita) cuando Harry dirige su mirada hacia la piscina y se le ocurre usar el agua, cuando el hechizo casi alcanza a Harry alcanzo a formar con agua de la piscina una pared frente a el que adicionalmente de protegerlo reflejo el hechizo que casi toma por sorpresa al director y lo hizo trastabillar. Luego de las respectiva felicitación por lo progresos fueron al comedor donde comieron postres para recuperar la energía gastada.  
  
Como ese día se había levantado temprano para ir a entrenar antes de las clases y no había usado el giratiempo llego a su sala común cuando ya todos estaba en ella prestos para ir al comedor en eso ve a Ginny que se acerca a el y le regala un abrazo muy cariñoso pero de ahí no paso pues había estaba todo mundo en la sala, le reclama que por que se va a hacer travesuras desde tan temprano y no le avisa, pero luego de la explicación se fueron ambos al comedor donde los estaban esperando Luis y Michele, pues Hermione y Ron no se habían aparecido por la sala. Luego de unos minutos en los que Harry se preguntaba que rayos estaba haciendo Ron pues este nunca se pierde una oportunidad para comer, vio llegar a este y a su amiga muy sonrientes cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie pues todo el mundo estaba en el comedor incluida la profesora de adivinación y ellos eran los únicos que no estaban, un poco sonrosados se sentaron al lado de Luis y empezaron a desayunar sin prestar atención a los comentarios de los demás compañeros.  
  
Luego de desayunar mientras iban hacia la clase de DCAO Harry traro de sacarles a sus amigos que estaban haciendo para llegar tarde al comedor, pero estos se hacían los locos o cambiaban de tema. Ya entrando a clase se encontraron con Fleur que ese día impartiría clases pues en esa semana hubo luna llena y pues Remus no estaba muy bien que digamos, en la clase vieron un ritual oscuro en el que el mago que lo realizaba se dejaba atacar mientras este se realizaba un recorrido en forma de de dos óvalos concéntricos y mientras hacia esto iba derramando sangre de vampiro, polvo de garra de manticora, piel de serpiente y ojos de centauro disecados, luego de realizar la figura y ubicarse en el centro de los óvalos lanzaba un hechizo que hacia que el mago que lo estaba atacando cambiara de lugar a donde el se encontraba, lo cual activara el ritual que hacia que el mago sintiera los efectos del crucio y a la vez quedaba indefenso pues quedaba paralizado y a la vez limitado por las intersecciones del los óvalos y dado el caso en que lograra moverse si intenta salir se la regi1o limitada sufría quemaduras de tercer grado en las zonas del cuerpo que salieran de ella e incluso el mago que caiga en el ritual no podrá desaparecerse de dicha zona.  
  
Solamente si el mago se percata de que los movimientos del contrincante llevan esa figura se puede contrarrestar el ritual de dos maneras, la primera es reduciendo al rival antes de que termine el recorrido haciéndolo deformar la figura por lo tanto este tendría que volver a iniciar el ritual lo cual es improbable pues generalmente cuando se realizan esos conjuros los magos solo llevan los ingredientes para un solo ritual pues la sola invocación del mismo requiere mucha energía mágica pero no funciona el Expelliarmus, solo convocando una criatura se puede atacar al que realiza el ritual, la segunda que es usada por aquellos que pueden hacer magia sin varita es realizando el contra ritual que se realiza en el momento en que el mago manda el hechizo para cambiar de posición. En esa clase vieron obviamente la horma de convocar criaturas solo cinco personas pudieron convocar criaturas, al primero que le salió fue a Harry quien convoco a un fénix idéntico a Falcore pero tres veces mas grande, a Hermione convoco un elefante, Felicia una Ballena pequeña, Ron un dragón y Luis un Oso, los demás no lograron nada a excepción de Neville que convoco algo que no se supo que era, puesto que era muy peligrosos llevar a cabo el ritual, Fleur los hizo pasar uno a uno a un duelo con ella en los que en algún momento simulaba la figura, y en la que solo Harry pudo sacarla del trazo, pues los demás a pesar de haber podido convocar no pudieron moverla pues esta había levantado el encantamiento escudo antes de hacer la figura, en esta clase salieron contentos pos por cada uno de los que convoco les dieron 25 puntos y Neville 8.  
  
En el almuerzo después de herbologia supieron que de los compañeros de las demás casas solo los invitados pudieron convocar criaturas (solo se menciono lo alumnos de 5 pues Policarpa se supone que sabe hacerlo) que dejaron boquiabiertos a mas de uno.  
  
Salieron hacia la clase de Cuidado de criaturas magicas donde vieron a un dark ditto que es de las familias de los dittos se transforma en el ser vivo que se le pone al frente pero los dark son mucho mas peligrosos pues estos si atacan y tienen casi el mismo poder en su transformación que el que ha sido copiado, por tanto había que realizar un trabajo de las características de esos dittos para entregar al final de la clase y evitar que al encontrarse a uno este logre la transformación, para lograrlo había que ser bastante rápido y petrificarlos, al parecer era muy sencillo, pero la clave estaba en detectarlos lo mas rápido posible pues generalmente se camuflan con su entorno. En esta clase Draco quiso dárselas de listo para impresionar a Michele pero se llevo la desagradable sorpresa de que al pasar a probar si era capaz de enfrentarlos le pusieron cinco dittos de los cuales uno era Dark, y cuando iban a transformase Draco solo alcanzo a Petrificar los cuatro normales y casi es atacado por el Dark Ditto con un crucio(al parecer es el hechizo favorito de este), sino fuera por la rápida intervención de Bill que lo petrifico justo a tiempo.  
  
Harry iba hacia adivinación cuando fue llamado por Mcgonagall a su despacho, cuando entro la Subdirectora le mostró algunos pergaminos donde tendría que firmar los cuales eran las autorizaciones para retirar los dineros de su cuenta para la campaña de Artur, ya que según le informo ahora se debatían el cargo de ministro entre el chino Raftazuft Vahit Cheng y el padre de su novia, luego de firmar Harry le comento lo de las escobas y la profesora le comento que las visitas a Hogsmade se harían una semana antes del primer partido, por lo que tendría que pedir el catalogo por correo o comentarle a Carlie o a Hill para que ellos en una salida les trajeran los catálogos.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Mansión de Voldemort se presenta el grupo de mortifagos que fueron a los Urales con unas caras de terror que nadie nota pues tiene puestas las mascaras, entran a la planta baja donde el Lord lleva acabo sus reuniones y todos empiezan a temer pues por la puerta entra el ser a quienes ellos sirven, este entra con cara sonriente pues esos hombres de confianza iban a traer, pero solo vio a cinco sujetos y todos con la mascara, como podía ser posible que no hayan podido doblegar a un anciano, como puede que todo me salga mal se preguntaba el mago tenebroso cada vez mas lleno de ira. Le pregunto a lucios lo que había pasado y luego de que este ultimo había terminado de exponer lo que paso, los cinco mortifagos se extrañaron de que no los empezara a torturar, pero Voldemort con un movimiento de su mano les quito mascara a todos cinco y les vio la cara de sorpresa y de alivio, entonces se dirigo a ellos, "creéis que os habéis salvado y no los voy a castigar? Que ilusos son. Voy a hacerle algo que le hará recordar que mis ordenes siempre deben cumplirse o pagar las consecuencias. Pero si pensaron que solo iba a ser una tortura bajo el crucio, van a sentir una tortura digna de vuestra incompetencia. Firgue blipsh". En ese momento los cinco mortifagos se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a agarrarse sus partes, era un dolor insoportable, pues les estaban quemando un testículo a cada uno, fueron cinco minutos del mas grande dolor que ellos hubiesen sentido mas que un crucio, porque una vez pasado el dolor inicial, al levantarse del suelo pareciese que en vez del testiculo que obviamente les quemo con el hechizo, tuviesen un huevo de hielo permanente, que les hacia sentir un malestar permanente tremendo.  
  
Ahora el mismo tendría que ir a buscar ese anciano, porque la partida de incompetentes con que cuenta no eran capaces de doblegar a unos cuantos animalejos. En ese momento la furia volvió a apoderarse de el tanto que en otro lugar en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería su mayor rival ese que lo venció cuando era apenas un bebe caía al suelo del dolor que le producía la maldita cicatriz que le estaba escociendo como nunca antes luego de salir del despacho de la Subdirectora.  
  
El Señor tenebroso se sentía con ganas de salir a torturar y matar, tomo a Lucius del brazo y le toco la marca, de inmediato un grupo de cincuenta encapuchados con mascaras se aparecieron alrededor de su Señor, esa noche habría muerte, pues el escozor en los tatuajes de los mortifagos fue mayor que cuando el Lord reinaba. Voldemort decidió que era hora de empezar a atacar personalmente, su objetivo el colegio Drumstang de Bulgaria.  
  
Esa noche mientras Voldemort salía al ataque Harry se iba a acostar cuando tuvo un presentimiento acompañado del escozor de la marca del fénix, llamo a Falcore y cuando este vino le mando un mensaje a Dumbledore pero desafortunadamente no sabia a quien iba dirigido el ataque. A pesar de que el fénix para enviar mesajes puede desaparecerse, Harry había acostumbrado a Falcore a no hacerlo dentro del colegio pues era todo un espectáculo, entonces salió a la ventana para soltarlo allí y desapareciera.  
  
Al haber desaparecido Falcore noto que el dragón Blanquiazul estaba en el linde del bosque mirándolo fijamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el dragón estaba junto a la ventana y sin pensarlo dos veces Harry se monto en el, de inmediato el dragón se lanzo a volar a una velocidad descomunal y como si en ese momento se hubiese aclarado su presentimiento toco su tatuaje y telepáticamente le comunico a Dumbledore el sitio del ataque, mientras el salió hacia allá montando el dragón (Harry podría haberle mencionado el presentimiento telepáticamente a Dumbledore pero este le había dicho que solo en caso extremos usara ese medio, pues por el fénix, además de ser igual de rápido, se podría evitar un mal momento en las reuniones del Wizarding). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Bueno disculpen por no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo la razón la de siempre, y aunque ya tenia escrito la segunda parte del capitulo hace mucho, lo perdí junto con los siguientes tres pues primero los hago a mano, y ahora que los vuelvo a realizar he estado revisándolo muchas veces hasta que por fin me pareció coherente a la historia.  
  
Si me pueden una mano para el enfrentamiento en Bulgaria por favor mándenla.  
  
Agradezco a Lobezno que siempre me ha apoyado y que fue el único que de pronto se ha disgustado por encontrarse conmigo en el Chat y yo siempre diciéndole ya casi, pero espero que me disculpe y continúen leyendo la historia y opinando.  
  
Como sabrán esta historia nada que ver con el libro oficial, pero los invito a leer mi versión de lo que será el 6to libro que si continua con la versión oficial del libro.  
  
- -   
9 


End file.
